Rain of the Forest's Moon
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Tsukimori, or Tsuki as her friends call her, chose to follow the path of the man who had saved her in hopes of doing the same for others. She attends Soul Reaper Academy and learns more about who she is and what she is truly capable of. But as her journey continues even after the academy, her life changes even more than it already had before. Some mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was found in the middle of the forest one night. She didn't know who she was or where she came from. The one who found her, a kind older man named Yoshirou, gave her the name Tsukimori and took her in. He raised her as his own and came to see her like a granddaughter. He taught her in the ways of healing and what he knew of kido and other martial art techniques he had learned over the years, preparing her for the day she would attend the Soul Reaper Academy. And when the time came, no one could have prepared Tsukimori for what was to come.

* * *

 **1951, first year at the Academy...**

Tsukimori walked through the courtyard of the academy, feeling as though all eyes were on her. She couldn't surmise what the reason might be, but it made her more uncomfortable than being surrounded by so many people.

As they talked among themselves, the students of the Soul Reaper Academy stared as a young girl appearing to be in her mid to late teens walked through the courtyard towards the main building. They couldn't help but stare at her incredibly fair skin, her dainty freckles, her petite build, the smoky blue hair cascading down her back in a high pony tail adorned with tiny braids, her silvery blue eyes. She was stunning, almost ethereally so.

Tsukimori hurried passed the students, ignoring the murmuring as she tried to find someone- a teacher hopefully- that could help her find where she needed to go. Searching the halls, she began to panic when the overwhelming sense of the walls closing in around her began to take root. Then, she turned a corner and ran into someone, slamming into the wall. She winced in pain, apologized to the person she had run into, then took off again until she found an empty room. Or so she had thought.

The room she had slipped into was the office of a tall, intimidating bald man with glasses. When he spoke out of nowhere, she cried out in surprise and sank to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Tsukimori tried to catch her breath, calm her racing heart and mind, barely managing a nod.

"First day?"

Again, she nodded.

"Take your time, child."

Tsukimori sat a few more moments in silence until she felt calm enough to speak and looked up at the man. "Please forgive me, sir. I didn't mean to intrude."

The man smiled and offered her a cup of tea. "Here, this should help soothe your nerves."

Tsukimori took the cup and sipped some of the warm tea, feeling it slide smoothly down her throat.

"You're Tsukimori Gushiken, are you not?"

Tsukimori nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I thought so. Your test results from the entrance exam were astounding."

"T-Thank you, sir."

The man smiled and they sat their for a moment or two talking about the school and such. After awhile, Tsukimori had finished the tea and the man took the cup from her. "Class will be starting soon. Are you well enough to join the rest of your classmates?"

Tsukimori nodded, standing. "Yes, sir." She bowed to him. "Thank you for the tea. And for talking to me."

The man smiled. "It was my pleasure. It's always difficult, to live a life in seclusion then be thrust into socialization like that."

Tsukimori blushed. "I should have handled it better. I just don't do well with big crowds."

"Well, hopefully we can help you to overcome that during your time with us." The man stood and went to the door. "Now, let's get you to class."

Tsukimori nodded and followed after the man as he led the way to where her classroom was. She could still feel the eyes of the others around her, but she wasn't as bothered by it after drinking the tea.

"Here we are. Please, feel free to take a seat anywhere."

Tsukimori nodded, finding a seat off to the side by herself where she sat and waited for the class to begin.

Off to the side, a few of her classmates were gathered together and caught sight of her as she sat down.

"Hey, Renji, isn't that the girl who ran into you earlier?"

The one who spoke was Izuru Kira and the one he spoke to was Renji Abarai.

Renji looked over at the girl, seeing that she had calmed down a bit but still looked incredibly nervous. "Ya, that's her. I wonder what her deal is."

"She must be new. I've never seen her around before."

The man who had helped Tsukimori stood at the front of the classroom and called for their attention.

"I am Gengoro Onabara and I will be your teacher this year. Welcome to Soul Reaper Academy."

* * *

Tsukimori sat by herself for the entire period and when it came time for lunch, she found a quiet place by the trees to eat alone and in peace. While she sat and ate, she thought about how grateful she was that the man who helped her overcome her panic attack was her teacher for the year.

'With his help, I'm sure I can overcome this unease around people.'

She watched from her spot as her classmates joked and laughed and talked among themselves and she found that while she was a bit envious of them, she preferred the solace.

Off to the side, Renji and the others were walking by and he noticed Tsukimori sitting by herself again.

'I wonder if she's alright.'

* * *

The rest of the day went the same as the morning had. Come the end of classes, she was approached by a young girl about her age.

"Hi there. I'm Momo Hinamori."

Tsukimori looked at Momo. "I'm Tsukimori Gushiken."

"Gengoro-sensei asked me to show you where the girls' dormitories are."

Tsukimori glanced at Gengoro, returning his smile when he nodded. Looking back at Momo, she nodded and stood. "Lead the way."

Momo led her through the halls and to the dormitories, showing her where her room was. "And if you ever need anything, I'm just right next door."

Tsukimori stepped inside of her new room, seeing that Yoshirou had already sent over her things and they were ready for her to unpack. She looked back at Momo and smiled, giving her a small bow. "Thanks, Momo."

Momo smiled, leaving her to herself. 'She seems really nice, though she looks so lonely. I hope we can be friends.'

Tsukimori looked out of her window and sighed. 'I made it, Grandfather. But I'm scared. It's all so new and there are so many people. I miss the comforts of the forest and our cabin. But I know that this is a step that I must take if I wish to succeed in becoming a Soul Reaper like you.'

* * *

Late in the night, Tsukimori tossed and turned in her sleep. A voice called out to her, a voice that somehow she knew. And she called back to it. "Tentai no yumi..."


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks went by and Tsukimori was beginning to feel like she was finally settling in and getting somewhat used to being around so many people. She was grateful that Yoshirou had taught her so many things to prepare her for the academy, finding that she was really skilled in kido and hakuda. She was decent at zanjutsu, and luckily she was smaller than most of her classmates, very light on her feet so she excelled at hoho with great ease.

As the days went by, Tsukimori found that she enjoyed her classes. She tried to stick to herself for the most part, participated in class discussions and activities, but she would join Momo for lunch and listen to what she, Renji, and Izuru would talk about. She could see that they were good friends and she was almost envious.

One day during classes, Tsukimori awaited her turn for the kido exercise. They were practicing using Hado #33: Sokatsui and when it came to watch the group before her, she saw that Momo and Izuru were getting the hang of it but Renji was having difficulties.

"Renji, take a deep breath." Tsukimori called to him, seeing what his problem was. "Widened your stance just a bit more, then focus your attention six degrees to the right."

Renji looked back at her, wondering why she would be helping, but he did as she instructed and said the incantation before releasing Sokatsui. He grinned with surprise when he finally hit the middle- more or less. He looked back at Tsukimori and smiled.

"Thanks, Tsuki."

Tsukimori looked at him, confused for a moment at the nickname. She offered a smile and stood for her turn, but she felt faint and stumbled.

"Tsuki? You alright?" Renji asked, steadying her.

Tsukimori nodded, and took her place. She tried to focus on the target, but her vision blurred in and out of focus.

"Begin." The instructor called out.

"Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." The group chanted. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Everyone in Tsukimori's group hit their targets, but she was having troubles getting the incantation out and her vision was still blurring.

Renji and Momo looked at each other, sensing something wrong.

"Truth... and temp..." Tsukimori began to teeter, and her vision went black.

"Tsuki!"

Renji rushed forward, catching her before she hit the floor. "Tsuki, wake up!" He tapped her cheek, but she was out cold.

"Take her to the infirmary." The instructor told him, then dismissed the rest of the class.

Renji hurried Tsukimori to the infirmary, holding her close to him. "Hang on, Tsuki."

* * *

Tsukimori was in the infirmary for three days and during that time, she found herself in what appeared to be a world of dreams.

She looked around, trying to find her way out.

" _Tsukimori_."

'That voice...' Tsukimori looked for the source of the voice calling out to her. "I know that voice..."

" _Tsukimori. The time has come. You must speak my name_."

"I don't understand."

" _You must call out to me_."

Tsukimori thought a moment or two, trying to recall the name she knew. "Yumi..." She looked around and saw a beautifully white kirin with pale golden horns and mane, iridescent pearl like scales, eyes blue as her own. "Tentai no yumi."

The kirin nodded, closing his eyes as Tsukimori felt herself being drawn back from the world of dreams and back into her body.

She opened her eyes, finding herself in some sort of room.

"You're awake!"

Tsukimori looked over, smiling when she saw Momo, Renji, and Izuru sitting by the bed.

"You had us really worried, Tsuki."

"What happened anyways? You just passed out on us."

Tsukimori thought a moment, smiling as the memory remained fresh. "I met him."

"Who?"

"Tentai no yumi. My zanpakuto spirit."

* * *

Once Tsukimori had been cleared to return to classes, she spoke with her instructors and began private lessons to call forth her zanpakuto. Part of her private lessons including training with a senior student to improve her zanjutsu, her tutor being a young man named Shuhei Hisagi.

She would attend her normal classes, as would Shuhei, then she would join Momo, Renji, and Izuru for lunch before meeting up with Shuhei to begin their training. Shuhei would drill her on what she knew of zanjutsu and hoho- as they went hand in hand- then he would give her pointers on how to improve each.

"Now, when you face off against an opponent, you want to make sure that your stance is wide enough to anchor yourself in position until the right moment to strike." Shuhei told her one session.

"Like this?" Tsukimori placed her feet apart.

"A little wider and bend your knees a bit more." Shuhei instructed, tapping her feet lightly until they were far enough apart. "Don't lock your knees, it'll make it harder for you to transition from this position to the next." He came up behind her, placing his hands over her elbow and hands. "Lower your elbows just a bit more, then loosen your grip a little. You want to be able to move your wrists fluidly, turning your blade in your hand with ease. If your grip is too tight, your movements are too rigid and stiff. If your grip is too light, your zanpakuto can easily be knocked or wrested from your grasp."

Tsukimori nodded, doing as he instructed. "Like this?"

"Very good." Shuhei stepped to the side, drawing his blade and standing next to her. "Now, let's begin the exercise again."

Tsukimori went through each exercise with Shuhei, doing as he instructed and following his pointers. Once the lessons were finished, Tsukimori helped clean up the training equipment.

"Thank you for training with me, sir." Tsukimori said.

Shuhei chuckled. "No need to be so formal, Tsuki."

Tsukimori blushed a bit at that, smiling. "What should I call you then?"

"'Shuhei' is fine."

Tsukimori's smile grew. "Same time tomorrow?"

Shuhei nodded, taking the last of the equipment from her and setting it on the shelf. "Same time tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukimori continued her lessons with Shuhei for several weeks, her skills growing quickly and exceeding expectations.

One day while they took a break, Tsukimori noticed that Shuhei was a bit distracted.

"Shu?"

Shuhei looked down at her as she came to his side, taking the drink she offered him.

"Is everything OK?" Tsukimori asked, looking up at him.

"Ya, everything's fine." He took a sip. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted today, like your mind is elsewhere." She thought a moment, then recalled what was coming up. "Are you worried about the upcoming class trip to the World of the Living?"

Shuhei nodded. "It should be routine, but something troubles me."

"What is it?"

Shuhei shook his head. "I don't know, just a bad feeling I have." He looked at her and smiled. "Don't be so worried." He ruffled her hair, his smile growing.

Tsukimori blushed, looking down.

"It's your class coming on the trip, isn't it?"

Tsukimori looked back up at him, nodding.

Shuhei smiled. "You'll do just fine."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, Shuhei and Tsukimori continued their training before Shuhei needed to take some time to prepare for the trip to the World of the Living, while Tsukimori prepared with Momo, Renji, and Izuru as they and the rest of their class readied themselves for the trip.

The day of the trip, Shuhei and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga who were also assigned to lead the field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, gave instructions on what to do once they reached the other side of the Senkaimon. Once on the other side, they issued further instructions about the lesson, broke everyone into groups and all was going well. That is until the end of the lesson.

Tsukimori was trying to find Shuhei and the others to inform them they were finished with the exercise when she sensed something wrong. She looked around, searching for the source when a group of huge Hollows took everyone by surprise. Tsukimori heard shouting and ran towards it, turning the corner as both Kanisawa and Aoga were killed.

Shuhei ordered all of the freshmen to run, staying behind to try to fend off the hollows himself until help arrived. Tsukimori didn't want to leave him and hurried back with Momo, Renji, and Izuru to help. They arrived just in time as Shuhei was quickly overpowered, a large wound over his right eye. They fended off the hollows as best they could and fortunately, Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru arrived in time to save them all.

Izuru mentioned that Shuhei had failed the entrance exam for the academy twice, but his talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests in the end. He even commented to Tsukimori that she was lucky to have Shuhei as a tutor, but Tsukimori didn't pay him much mind and hurried to Shuhei to heal his wounds.

"I told you all to run." Shuhei said, wincing as she healed the wound over his eye.

Tsukimori sighed, one hand hovering over the wound while the other rested on his cheek to keep him steady. "We couldn't leave you alone." She looked from his wound to meet his gaze, blushing a little. " _ **I**_ couldn't leave you."

Shuhei looked at her, surprised. "Tsuki..."

They sat there for a moment, eyes locked, until someone came over to let them know the Senkaimon back home was ready. Tsukimori stood, helping Shuhei to his feet.

"Can you walk?"

Shuhei nodded, wanting to say something. But before he could, Tsukimori hurried off. He sighed, following after her and the rest of the students who survived the attack as they made the return journey to the Soul Society.

* * *

Tsukimori finished her private lessons with her instructors, her training with Shuhei coming to an end as he readied to finish his school year before joining the Gotei 13. Tsukimori was disappointed, having grown fond of Shuhei and enjoying the time spent with him, but she understood it was his final year at the academy and his seat in Squad 9 was secured. And she had her own things to focus on.

One night before the finals, Tsukimori left the dorms to walk the campus grounds. She was having a hard time sleeping, finding quite a lot on her mind. She stopped at the clearing where she and Shuhei trained together, looking up at the moonlight.

" _Tsukimori._ "

Tsukimori smiled. "Yumi." She saw the spectral image of Tentai no yumi shimmering before her.

" _You have become stronger. The time draws near when you will summon me._ "

"How can I summon you?"

" _You will need to find the command that will release me to my true form._ "

"Your command?"

" _Do not rush, there is still time. Be patient and it will come to you._ "

The image of the kirin faded and Tsukimori sighed.

"Tsuki?"

Tsukimori turned, finding Shuhei standing in the clearing with her. "Shu, what are you doing here?"

Shuhei shrugged, rubbing his neck. "I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. I seem to have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Shuhei asked, wondering if perhaps he was intruding. "It's alright if you don't."

Tsukimori looked at him. "Actually, I'd like that."

Shuhei smiled. "Why don't we take a walk?"

Tsukimori nodded, following after Shuhei through the woods.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I'm just anxious over the coming finals I suppose."

"You're close to being ready to release your zanpakuto, aren't you?"

Tsukimori nodded. "But I don't know the command to release him."

"You know his name at least?"

Tsukimori nodded. "I do."

"Then finding the release command should be easy." Shuhei noticed she still looked worried. "There's something else."

Tsukimori sighed and stopped, looking down at her hands. "Before coming to the academy, I lived alone with Yoshirou. He had found me alone in the forest when I was very young, took me in and raised me as his own. He taught me everything I needed to know before coming here. But he couldn't prepare me for the anxiety I felt around other people."

Shuhei looked down at Tsukimori, listening as she finally spoke out.

"I don't do well around other people. It's difficult having lunch with Momo, Renji, and Izuru. I've tried to overcome that, but it's been difficult. Even with the recommendations I've already received, I just don't think I can be in a squad or apart of any group without feeling as though everything is closing in around me." Tsukimori sighed. "You're the only person I feel calm around. My mind is still, my body stops shaking."

"Are you worried you won't be able to overcome this?"

Tsukimori nodded. "You're leaving to join Squad 9, Shu. I'm not sure I can do it without you."

Shuhei smiled softly, lifting her chin up. "Hey, look at me."

Tsukimori met his gaze, blushing a bit.

"You are an amazing girl. You're excelling in your studies, you've exceeded my expectations and that of the instructors, you're incredibly gifted." Shuhei tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't be so quick to doubt yourself, Tsuki. Believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything."

"Shu..."

"It's late." Shuhei's smile grew. "Come on, let's get you back to the dorms."


	4. Chapter 4

**3 years later...**

"So, Tsuki."

"Hmm?"

"I heard you got offers from four squads but you turned them down."

"And?"

"Just curious why. You're really skilled, any of the squads would be lucky to have you."

Tsukimori sighed. "You know I don't do well with large groups of people. Being in a squad would just add fuel to the fire."

"You're worried you'll break down."

Tsukimori nodded. "I don't want to risk it someone getting hurt because my anxiety gets in the way of me doing what I'm supposed to. I'm better off on my own." She looked at Renji as they walked back towards the main building. "You, Momo, and Izuru have been good friends, I hope you know that."

"Of course we do."

"Then I hope you understand why I choose to reject the offers I get."

Renji sighed. "I suppose." He wanted to somehow convince her to accept a position in one of the squads, but he knew how worried she was after what happened shortly after Shuhei Hisagi and the rest of his class graduated.

* * *

 _"Momo, where's Tsuki?"_

 _Momo shook her head, clearly worried. "She ran off, but to where I don't know."_

 _"Damn!"  
_

 _"Renji, we have to find her before things get worse."_

 _Renji, Momo, and Izuru had taken Tsukimori into town to help her get her mind off things, having noticed she seemed overwhelmed by everything without Shuhei Hisagi around. They wanted to take her out to eat, get some drinks, just have fun. But then a parade came through town and Tsukimori's anxiety was rising. They tried to get her away from the crowd as it grew, but it was growing too quickly and her anxiety spiked- a surge of her spiritual energy with it. Her spiritual pressure was powerful, knocking against everyone surrounding her like tidal waves in a tsunami. It scared her and she ran, trying to get as far away from everyone as she could._

 _Renji and the others searched everywhere for Tsukimori, but she was nowhere to be found._

 _"Renji!"_

 _Renji and the others stopped, seeing Shuhei Hisagi running towards them. "Shuhei, what are you doing here?"_

 _Shuhei looked at them, clearly concerned. "I felt a surge in Tsuki's spiritual energy. Is she alright? Where is she?"_

 _"We don't know!"_

 _"Alright, split up and spread out. We need to find her quickly."_

 _On the other side of town, Tsukimori stumbled down an alley, trying to control her spiritual energy and keep her spiritual pressure down but her anxiety was ramping it all up to where she was fearful of hurting someone. She pushed until she could get out of the town and into the forest, getting as far away from everyone as possible._

 _While she fled into the forest and the others searched for her, three Hollows appeared- having been drawn to the surge of spiritual pressure._

 _Shuhei, Renji, and the others stopped when they sensed the Hollows and knew they must have been drawn in by Tsukimori._

 _"We have to hurry, they're going after Tsuki!"_

 _"Stay close, don't do anything stupid."_

 _In the forest, Tsukimori heard and felt the Hollows. Her anxiety spiked again, despite her best efforts, and she knew she had to run._

 _The Hollows felt the surge of spiritual pressure and followed it, quickly catching up to a panicked and unprepared Tsukimori. They taunted her, circled her, laughing as her spiritual pressure continued to spike._

 _"Tsuki!"_

 _Tsuki cowered, trying to keep herself calm, as Shuhei and the others fought off the Hollows. Once they were dead, Shuhei turned to Tsukimori and pulled her into his arms._

 _"Tsuki, it's OK now. Shh... It's alright." He said, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair._

 _Tsukimori collapsed in his arms, feeling weak. "S-Shu..."_

 _"I'm here, Tsuki. Everything is going to be alright."_

 _Feeling her anxiety calm, Tsukimori let herself succumb to the exhaustion and passed out in Shuhei's arms._

* * *

"Tsuki, you shouldn't worry so much. No one got hurt that night."

"But what if they had? I don't want to risk it."

"What will you do then?"

"Finish my education, then I suppose I'll go back home to Yoshirou." Tsukimori looked up at Renji and offered a small smile. "I need to get to class. I'll see you later."

Renji watched as Tsukimori hurried off and sighed. 'I need to talk to Shuhei...'

* * *

Shuhei poured over his reports, only looking up when someone stopped by to let him know Renji was there to see him.

"What's up, Renji?"

"It's Tsuki."

Shuhei looked up at that. "Is this about her rejecting offers from the squads?"

"Ya. I was hoping you could talk to her. She's always seemed to listen to you."

"There's nothing I can say that you guys haven't already said. You know how stubborn she can be, Renji. She won't change her mind."

"You're not even going to try?"

Shuhei sighed. "Look, Renji, it's Tsuki's choice if she doesn't want to join a squad or any other organization. No one can force her, especially if she's worried so much about hurting someone. She needs to learn to trust herself before anything else."

Renji sighed, knowing he was right but his hopes were dashed of any chance of changing Tsuki's mind. Tsuki needed to trust herself, true, but she needed to realize as well that she had friends she could rely on that would help her through anything. With nothing more to say, Renji left Shuhei to his work and made his way back to the academy.


	5. Chapter 5

**1982, 25 years later...**

The sound of a Hollow's call echoed through the forest. A group of Soul Reapers doing their usual rounds sensed the Hollow's presence and hurried to the forest to hunt it down. As they neared the Hollow's location, they heard screaming and were beginning to fear the worst.

"We have to hurry!"

* * *

The call of a Hollow sounded and was soon followed by screams. A local resident of the area heard the noise and immediately sprang into action, sensing that there were Soul Reapers nearby. Hurrying towards the swelling of spiritual pressure exerted by the Hollow, the resident could hear the sounds of battle and sensed that the Soul Reapers were quickly getting overwhelmed. She hurried to reach them and aid them before it was too late.

* * *

The Soul Reapers could hear the sounds of battle and reached the clearing, finding a young woman battling the Hollow.

"You three, get the children out of here! The rest of you, surround the Hollow and destroy it!"

The Soul Reapers sprang into action, following their orders. But while the three of them were able to get the children to safety, the rest soon realized that they were up against more than they could handle.

One of them released his shikai and tried to protect his weaker comrades, but even then it was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Lieutenant, we can't hold on much longer!"

The lieutenant, who had released his shikai, growled to himself. He made to attack again, but the Hollow shot a Cero at them. He raised his zanpakuto, ready to try and deflect the blast of energy, but when nothing came at him he looked up to find a young woman in the air above him- her blade drawn and blocking the attack. He watched as she threw the Cero back at the Hollow before landing in front of him.

"Thanks." He said, not recognizing her yet.

"It's recharging. Be ready."

The lieutenant looked at her, her face hidden from him. 'That voice...'

The young woman readied herself for the next Cero, releasing her shikai. "Rain down from the heavens, Tentai no Yumi!"

The lieutenant watched as her zanpakuto transformed into a a bow and a quiver appeared at her back. 'That name...' He watched as she drew the Hollow's attention away from him and his men, dodging the Cero before notching an arrow and calling out, "Suisei danmaku!" The arrow flew, separating into a barrage of what appeared to be dozens of comets that crashed into the Hollow's mask, shattering it. As the Hollow faded away and the young woman rejoined the others on the ground, the lieutenant's eyes widened when she turned towards him.

"Tsuki?"

The young woman was Tsukimori Gushiken, one of his former classmates and a good friend that he hadn't seen in a quarter century. She offered a smile, then caught the children as they came running back into the clearing.

"Tsuki!"

"Are you alright? Did anyone get hurt?"

The children clung to her, still clearly scared and shaken. One of them had been scratched by the Hollow, but beyond that no one had been hurt.

Tsukimori looked up at the others, asking them the same question. A few had cuts, one had broken their wrist. Tsukimori looked at Renji. "Their wounds need to be treated quickly. I can treat them if you would like, otherwise I suggest that you hurry back to the Seireitei."

Renji was still surprised to see her after so many years, but he followed after his men as they agreed to go with Tsukimori to her home nearby. He walked in silence with his men, watching Tsukimori smiling and holding the hands of the children while the others walked with her or slightly ahead of her as they talked about what had happened.

Tsukimori led them to her cabin, treating the child first then making quick work of healing the broken wrist and treating the other Soul Reapers' wounds. She offered them something to eat or drink before they returned to their barracks, but they declined knowing they needed to hurry back and report in. She walked them out of her cabin, sending off the children before turning to the Soul Reapers and wishing them a safe journey back home.

Renji watched as she healed his men, noticing that she had really changed over the years. She still had incredibly fair skin, dainty freckles, and silvery blue eyes but her petite build had changed as she grew older and she had filled out significantly- having added a few extra curves that were very distracting- and her smoky blue hair that had once cascaded down her back in a high pony tail adorned with tiny braids was shorter and wavy. She was still stunning, almost ethereally so, even after all this time. When it came time for them to depart, he turned to Tsukimori as his men went on ahead a bit.

"Tsuki, I..."

Tsukimori looked up at Renji, seeing that he had gotten taller and his hair had gotten longer, his tattoos having expanded their coverage as well. "Renji, you don't have to say anything. It was good to see you again."

Renji sighed, rubbing his neck. "It was good to see you again, too." He hesitated for a moment, then pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I've missed you, Tsuki... we all have..."

Tsukimori was surprised, but she smiled and returned his hug. "I know, Renji. I've missed you, too."

"I wish you had joined a squad, or at least stayed in the Seireitei. It's been so dull without you."

Tsukimori stepped away at that. "You know why I didn't, Renji."

"I know, but..." Renji stopped, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind at all. "Look, a few of us are going out tomorrow night. You're welcome to join us. For old times' sake."

"I'll think about it." Tsukimori noticed that Renji's men had stopped and were calling to him. "You should go." She started turning back towards her cabin, only stopping at the door to add, "Say hello to the others for me."

"I will." Renji replied, watching as she hurried inside and closed the door. He turned to join his men, lost in thought as his men talked about Tsukimori's skill and how they couldn't believe she wasn't in a squad.

* * *

Upon returning to their barracks, Renji sent his men off to rest while he wrote up the report. When he took it to his captain, he wasn't surprised when Byakuya asked about Tsukimori.

"She was a classmate of mine back at the academy, sir." Renji explained. "She was very skilled, but turned down every offer she received from the squad captains."

"I recall that it was because she did not trust in herself and was afraid of hurting someone, even with a limiter."

Renji sighed. "Ya. The only person that could help her stay calm and make her feel safe was Shuhei Hisagi. But after he graduated the academy, she had a difficult time adjusting."

"And what is your impression of her now?"

"She seems to be doing much better. Her control has improved from the last time I saw her and she's more willing to be around people. She is still as skilled as ever."

"I see. Thank you, Renji. That is all."

Renji nodded, bowing to his captain before leaving the office. He hoped that Tsukimori would take him up on his offer to join him, Izuru, and Momo tomorrow night, but it had been so long he wondered if she would.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukimori walked through the streets, having decided to take Renji up on his offer. It had been years since she had been back, trying to stay in the forests away from anyone as much as possible. But even that had proved futile for the most part, her skills as a healer and her role as a protector having forced her to get used to dealing with people again. Luckily, she had Yoshirou's help for the most part when he wasn't travelling throughout the districts on business.

As she wandered through the somewhat familiar surroundings, she began to realize how much she missed it all. She had been so afraid of losing control and hurting someone, even though she was given a limiter. She had never thought about anything or anyone else. And seeing Renji again made her realize even more that perhaps it was time she came out of hiding.

"Hey, you there!"

Tsukimori stopped when she heard someone call out to her, finding a familiar face from the academy approaching her.

"I know you. Tsukimori Gushiken, right? From the academy?"

Tsukimori nodded, bowing to her. "It's good to see you, Lady Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "You don't need to be so formal, Tsukimori." She thought a moment. "Say, what brings you back here? Last I heard you had gone back home to the forest."

"I did, but actually I'm here to see some old friends."

"I see." Rukia looked her over, seeing that she had changed a lot since the academy and even found herself a bit jealous that Tsukimori had filled out when she had not. "Are you here to see Renji?"

"I am. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I do. Why don't I show you the way?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Renji, Izuru, and Momo were sitting together drinking when they noticed a familiar face enter the room.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?"

Rukia smiled. "I brought someone to see you." She stepped aside, revealing the person with her.

Renji smiled while Izuru and Momo stared in surprise at the doorway as Tsukimori stepped through.

"Tsuki!" Momo jumped up and ran to her, throwing her arms around her old friend.

"It's been a long time, Momo." Tsukimori smiled, hugging her friend. She looked up when Izuru came over and she hugged him as well. "Hi, Izuru."

"Tsuki, it's been awhile." Izuru returned her hug, not sure if he was more surprised by her being there or by her hugging him. "How have you been?"

Before she could answer, Renji called them over so they could drink and catch up. Tsukimori thanked Rukia for showing her the way before she left, then followed the others to the table and sat down with them.

"So, Tsuki." Momo leaned forward, eager to hear how her old friend had been. "Tell us everything."

* * *

After a few hours, Tsukimori and the others had caught up. Izuru and Momo were pretty drunk, Renji not far behind them. Tsukimori walked them out when they were ready to leave, waving to Izuru and Momo as they headed back to their barracks.

"Bye, Tsuki! We should do this again soon!"

"Sure, Momo!" Tsukimori replied, smiling as she waved. "Be careful going home!"

"You too!"

After a few minutes, Renji turned towards Tsukimori. "Tsuki."

Tsukimori looked up at Renji as she walked with him, her way back home on the way to his barracks. "Yes?"

"Why did you come?"

"After seeing you yesterday, I realized I missed you guys more than I thought. It's been twenty five years and we haven't talked since we all graduated. Which was my fault."

Renji looked at her as they walked.

"I was so scared of losing control and hurting someone, even with the limiter, that I just wanted to hide myself away." Tsukimori continued. "But after awhile, Yoshirou helped me overcome my anxiety around people and I was able to start helping the locals who lived nearby."

"You did seem like you were OK back there."

"To be honest, that was near my limit. I still can't take being in big groups or crowds like that, but I've been working on it."

Nearing where they needed to part ways, they stopped.

"It was good to see you again, Tsuki." Renji said, looking down at her.

"It was good to see you again, too. All of you." Tsukimori hugged him. "Thank you for getting me out here. It made me realize that I miss all of this, all of you."

Renji smiled. "Does that mean you'll come back?"

Tsukimori smiled, shrugging. "I think it means that it's time for me to stop hiding away from it all." She stepped towards her path as Renji headed down his. "I'll see you around, Renji."

"See you around."

"Oh, and Renji?"

Renji stopped and looked back at her.

"Congrats on making lieutenant."

He smiled and watched as she disappeared before heading back towards the barracks to turn in for the night.

* * *

Tsukimori reached the edge of town and started to make her way towards the forest she called home when she was approached by a stranger.

"Are you Tsukimori Gushiken?"

"I am, who are you?"

"I apologize for the lateness of this, but I have a message for you."

"From who?"

"From Head Captain Yamamoto."

Tsukimori looked at him, confused. "The Head Captain? What could he want with me?"

"He requests an audience with you tomorrow at your earliest convenience."

'The Head Captain wants an audience with me?' Tsukimori sighed. "Very well. You can tell the Head Captain that I will meet with him as soon as I can."

"Very good. Again, my apologies for the lateness."

Tsukimori watched as the man disappeared and looked back towards the Seireitei. "I wonder what the Head Captain wants."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tsuki, you should hurry if you're going to meet with the Head Captain."

Tsukimori sighed, setting down a plate of breakfast for Yoshirou. "I know."

Yoshirou put a hand over hers and smiled. "Whatever he wants, I'm sure it's nothing bad. Just see what he wants to speak with you about."

"I will." Tsukimori leaned down a placed a kiss on his weathered cheek. "Be sure to eat up and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What about you, dear?"

"I'll eat on the way." She said, showing him her small pack of food. "I'll see you later, Yoshirou."

Tsukimori headed out the door and into the forest, leaving her home behind her as she made her way back to the Seireitei. She was curious and a bit nervous to be meeting with the Head Captain, racking her brain for any reason he may call her in. She wasn't a member of a squad or branch of the other military groups, nor had she done anything wrong.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's really important for him to call me in like this."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Chojiro answered, finding a young woman with short, wavy smoky blue hair and silvery blue eyes awaiting on the other side.

"I am Tsukimori Gushiken. I received a message that Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to have an audience with me."

"Yes, please come in."

Tsukimori followed the lieutenant of Squad 1 into the office of the Head Captain, stopping in the center of the room.

"Welcome, Tsukimori Gushiken. Thank you for coming."

Tsukimori bowed. "Of course, Head Captain. I am honored that you would speak with me, though I must admit I am rather curious as to why."

"Of course. Please, sit. Chojiro just brewed some tea."

Tsukimori took Yamamoto up on his offer, sitting with him as Chojiro poured tea for them.

"It has been quite some time since you graduated the academy." Yamamoto said, looking at Tsukimori as he took a sip of tea.

"Twenty five years, sir, yes."

"As I recall, you showed great promise, but rejected all offers from the squads."

Tsukimori sipped her tea and looked down at her hands. "Yes, sir."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I was afraid that I would lose control and hurt someone."

"Even with a limiter?"

"Yes, sir."

"And now?"

Tsukimori sighed. "I honestly don't know. After seeing Renji and the others yesterday, seeing all of this again after so long, made me think about a lot of things."

"I read the report from Squad 6 regarding the Hollow attack two days ago. I must say I was very surprised to see that you had come to their aid and helped defeat the Hollow."

Tsukimori smiled a bit at that. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble for them, sir. I had sensed that they were being overwhelmed and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"They were lucky to have your assistance. And you proved that your skills have improved much over the years in doing so." Yamamoto said, setting his tea cup down. "Which brings me to why I asked you to meet with me."

Tsukimori looked at him, setting her tea cup down as well.

"I would like to extend an invitation to you to return to the Seireitei and enroll with a squad."

Tsukimori's eyes widened. "Are you serious, sir?"

"I am. You showed great promise at the academy and you have proven in field battle that you are capable as a Soul Reaper."

"I don't know what to say..."

"We can adjust the parameters of your limiter if you'd like to help better control the flow of your spiritual energy. You can start as soon as today or as soon as tomorrow unless you need more time." Yamamoto looked at her, reaching over to place a hand over hers. "Tsukimori, you are ready for this. Trust me."

"Will you give me a day to think it over, sir?"

"Of course. I will send a messenger for your answer tomorrow afternoon."

Tsukimori stood, bowing to him and Chojiro. "Thank you, Head Captain. I should take my leave then."

Yamamoto and Chojiro watched as Tsukimori hurried off, closing the door behind her.

"Sir, are you certain she is ready for this?"

"I am. All necessary precautions and measures will be taken to ensure that she has a safe transition into her new squad should she agree to return to us."

* * *

Later that night, Yoshirou had returned from town with supplies and found Tsukimori sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Tsuki?"

Tsukimori looked up and smiled. "Welcome back home, Yoshirou."

"How did it go with the Head Captain?"

"It went well, I suppose."

"What did he want?"

"He invited me to return to the Seireitei and join a squad."

Yoshirou understood at that point why she looked concerned. "You don't usually play with your limiter unless something is on your mind." He sat next to her. "What do you think? Do you want to go back?"

"I don't know." Tsukimori sighed, looking down at her limiter- a simple silver bracelet. "Seeing Renji and the others reminded me of how much I miss it all. That perhaps it was time for me to stop hiding."

"You have improved so much since you graduated, dear. Your anxiety with people has gotten much better, too. I think you're ready to go back if you want."

Tsukimori looked at him. "But what of you? Will you be alright on your own?"

Yoshirou smiled, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Of course, sweet girl. Besides, there's still the villagers to keep me company and I'm sure you'll visit as much as you can."

"I would."

"When do you need to let the Head Captain know your answer?"

"He's sending a messenger tomorrow afternoon."

"I would sleep on it and think it over until then." He looked down at her. "No matter what you decide, I support you."

"Thanks, Yoshirou."

* * *

The following afternoon, the messenger came and Tsukimori was ready to give her answer.

"I accept."


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days later...**

"Captain, I heard we were getting a new 3rd seat today."

"That is correct. She will be arriving soon."

"Who is it?"

A knock came at the office door and a seated officer opened, bowing before addressing his captain and lieutenant. "Captain Tosen, there's someone here to see you. Shall I show her in?"

"Yes."

The seated officer went back out into the hall, beckoning to the new 3rd seat. She bowed to her new captain and lieutenant. "Thank you for seeing me, Captain Tosen."

Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad 9, stared at her in surprise. "Tsuki?"

Tsukimori looked up at that, her eyes wide. "Shu?"

"You two are previously acquainted then?" The captain asked.

"Yes, sir." Shuhei looked from Kaname to Tsukimori. "What are you doing here?"

"As of today, Tsukimori Gushiken will be filling the position of 3rd seat." Kaname said, accepting the paperwork as Tsukimori handed it to him. "I trust everything is in order, 3rd seat?"

Tsukimori nodded. "Um, yes sir."

"Very well. Lieutenant, please show her to her new quarters."

"O-Of course, sir."

Tsukimori followed after Shuhei as he left the office. It had been nearly thirty years since she had last seen him or spoken to him, nearly thirty years since she had last lost control.

Shuhei led the way, silently, as he tried to put things together. Tsukimori had previously shown no interest in joining a squad and now after nearly thirty years she shows up as the new 3rd seat. 'What's going on here?'

Tsukimori was glad to see Shuhei again, but she felt awkward around him since it had been so long since they were last together. As they walked, she recalled the last time they spent any time together- before the night she had an episode.

* * *

 _"Tsuki?"_

 _Tsukimori turned, finding Shuhei standing in the clearing with her. "Shu, what are you doing here?"_

 _Shuhei shrugged, rubbing his neck. "I couldn't sleep. You?"_

 _"Same. I seem to have a lot on my mind."_

 _"Want to talk about it?" Shuhei asked, wondering if perhaps he was intruding. "It's alright if you don't."_

 _Tsukimori looked at him. "Actually, I'd like that."_

 _Shuhei smiled. "Why don't we take a walk?"_

 _Tsukimori nodded, following after Shuhei through the woods._

 _"So what's on your mind?"_

 _"I'm just anxious over the coming finals I suppose."_

 _"You're close to being ready to release your zanpakuto, aren't you?"_

 _Tsukimori nodded. "But I don't know the command to release him."_

 _"You know his name at least?"_

 _Tsukimori nodded. "I do."_

 _"Then finding the release command should be easy." Shuhei noticed she still looked worried. "There's something else."_

 _Tsukimori sighed and stopped, looking down at her hands. "Before coming to the academy, I lived alone with Yoshirou. He had found me alone in the forest when I was very young, took me in and raised me as his own. He taught me everything I needed to know before coming here. But he couldn't prepare me for the anxiety I felt around other people."_

 _Shuhei looked down at Tsukimori, listening as she finally spoke out._

 _"I don't do well around other people. It's difficult having lunch with Momo, Renji, and Izuru. I've tried to overcome that, but it's been difficult. Even with the recommendations I've already received, I just don't think I can be in a squad or apart of any group without feeling as though everything is closing in around me." Tsukimori sighed. "You're the only person I feel calm around. My mind is still, my body stops shaking."_

 _"Are you worried you won't be able to overcome this?"_

 _Tsukimori nodded. "You're leaving to join Squad 9, Shu. I'm not sure I can do it without you."_

 _Shuhei smiled softly, lifting her chin up. "Hey, look at me."_

 _Tsukimori met his gaze, blushing a bit._

 _"You are an amazing girl. You're excelling in your studies, you've exceeded my expectations and that of the instructors, you're incredibly gifted." Shuhei tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't be so quick to doubt yourself, Tsuki. Believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything."_

 _"Shu..."_

* * *

"This is your room."

Tsukimori pulled herself out of her memories and looked up at Shuhei as they stopped by her new home, seeing that her things had been brought in already.

"Why don't you get settled in? Feel free to explore the barracks once you're done."

Tsukimori turned to thank him, but he was gone too quickly. 'Shu...' Sighing, she turned back to her things and started to unpack- spending the next few hours getting settled into her new home.

As she finished, a knock came at her door. "Excuse me, 3rd seat Gushiken?"

Tsukimori turned to see an unseated officer. "Yes?"

"Captain Tosen asked me to give you a tour of the barracks before we join the rest of the squad in the courtyard for introductions."

"What is your name?"

The young Soul Reaper looked up at her for a moment, then bowed hastily. "N-Nishimura, ma'am. Toshiyuki Nishimura."

Tsukimori smiled. "Thank you, Toshiyuki."

Toshiyuki looked up at her and blushed when she smiled at him. "O-Of course, ma'am. Um, are you ready?"

"Of course. Let's go."

Tsukimori followed Toshiyuki as he led the way through the barracks, showing her where everything was. As they made their way to the courtyard, Toshiyuki looked over at Tsukimori.

"Um, 3rd seat Gushiken?"

Tsukimori smiled. "You can just call me 'Tsuki'."

"O-OK. Tsuki? How are you liking the barracks and the squad so far?"

Tsukimori shrugged. "Everything is all still so new to me and you're really the only person I've met besides the captain and lieutenant."

"What do you think of the captain?"

"Captain Tosen seems like a great captain, commanding great respect from his subordinates and his peers. I've heard excellent things about him."

"What about Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Tsukimori sighed. "I've known Shu for a long time. He was my tutor at one point during his last year at the academy. But I haven't seen him in a long time."

Toshiyuki sensed the sadness in her voice. "Did you know each other well?"

"We were close at some point, but that changed after he graduated the academy. It's been so long I don't think we know each other anymore." Tsukimori sighed and offered a smile. "But I suppose that will change with me having joined his squad."

"We're here."

Tsukimori noticed that the entire squad was already waiting in the courtyard and she felt nervous.

"Tsuki?"

Tsukimori looked at Toshiyuki, seeing his concern. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You don't look well."

Tsukimori nodded, trying to calm down. She still got nervous around large groups like this. 'This may be harder than I thought.'

"Now that everyone has arrived," Kaname started, sensing that Tsukimori had finally joined them. "I would like to introduce our newest member, Tsukimori Gushiken, who will also be filling the position of 3rd seat."

Tsukimori joined him and Shuhei and bowed to her new squad. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to working with you."

Squad 9 looked over their new 3rd seat, seeing a young woman a little younger than their lieutenant with short, wavy smoky blue hair, silvery blue eyes, incredibly fair skin with dainty freckles across her cheeks and nose, wearing a sleeveless uniform similar to their lieutenant's as well as a pair of silver hoop earrings, a beaded fang necklace, and a simple silver bracelet on her left wrist that they sensed was a limiter. She was stunning and charming, but they noticed that she looked incredibly nervous even with as best as she tried to hide it.

"Welcome to the squad, 3rd seat Gushiken!" Someone shouted, causing Tsukimori to look up in surprise- her smile growing as the rest of the squad's welcomes echoing about.

"With introductions out of the way, everyone has the rest of the day off. I suggest that you all take the time to get to know our new 3rd seat and help her feel welcome." Kaname said, dismissing them.

Immediately, Tsukimori was surrounded and greeted by dozens of her fellow squad members. Off to the side, Kaname instructed Shuhei to oversee things while he attended a brief meeting with the Head Captain. Once the captain had left, Shuhei watched as Tsukimori was pulled away by some of the squad.

'She's still no good with crowds...' He noted, noticing how uncomfortable she was. Even so, he could tell that she was trying her hardest not to freak out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter features the song Drift by Eva Under Fire**_

Tsukimori was relieved when she could slip away from her squad mates, grateful for a breather. She found a spot in a tree and climbed high enough that no one could see. Once she had calmed down, she started to hum to herself until the melody turned into a song.

"Slip away- behind the rain. I sing your praises. The light that made me change sings to my soul. Drift in sadness; heart with holes. Driftin' soulless, all alone. Burn black heart and lonely was her name. The pavement he found her writhing in her pain. Kept her breathing, breathing. She wasn't breathing, only bleeding broken and alone til he came to take away the pain in her bones. Oh she cried 'save me'. Oh she cried 'someone save me'. Burn black heart and lonely was her name. The pavement he found her writhing in her pain. Kept her breathing, breathing."

Down in the courtyard, Shuhei had sent Toshiyuki to find Tsukimori to let her know that it was time for dinner. Toshiyuki looked everywhere for her and was about to give up when he heard her singing.

"Somebody save me. Someone save me. Please someone save me. Somebody save me. Slip away- behind the rain. I sing your praises. The light that made me change sings to my soul. Burn black heart and lonely was her name. The pavement he found her writhing in her pain. Kept her breathing, breathing. Oh, ohhh ohh, kept her breathing. Breathing. Breathing."

Tsukimori leaned back against the tree, her song at its end and her nerves calmed. 'Why does it have to be so difficult...?'

"Tsuki?"

Tsukimori looked down to see Toshiyuki calling up to her. "What is it?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi asked me to find you for dinner. We're all waiting for you in the mess hall."

Tsukimori sighed. "I'll be right there." She stood and jumped down from her perch, landing softly in front of Toshiyuki.

"Are you alright, Tsuki?"

Tsukimori nodded. "Ya, just been a busy day so far."

Toshiyuki offered her a smile as they walked together to the mess hall. "Well, at least the day will be over soon."

"That's true."

* * *

Squad 9 awaited the arrival of their 3rd seat, cheering when she entered the mess hall.

"It would seem that she has already made an impression on the squad." Kaname said to Shuhei.

"It would seem so."

Tsukimori made her way to her seat with the captain and Shuhei, her nerves starting to kick in again. When she took her seat, everyone started eating and drinking and enjoying an excuse to party.

"So, 3rd seat Gushiken, how are you liking the squad?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, Captain, please there's no need to be so formal." Tsukimori said, smiling nervously at her captain. "You can just call me 'Tsuki'."

"Very well."

"But to answer your question, sir..." Tsukimori looked out over the rest of the room, seeing the squad enjoying themselves. "Everyone's been wonderful."

"Whatever it is, you can speak freely." Kaname said, sensing her hesitation.

"It's a bit overwhelming, to be honest, sir." Tsukimori said, her gaze dropping to her hands. "I've never really been good around big crowds or groups of people like this. I'm so used to being on my own for the most part."

"Then this is a big step for you."

Tsukimori looked up at the captain at that. "I suppose it is." She sighed. "It will take some getting used to, though. I'm just grateful Captain Kurotsuchi was able to expand the parameters on my limiter."

Shuhei glanced at her when she said that, recalling the night she spoke of.

* * *

 _"Renji!"_

 _Renji and the others stopped, seeing Shuhei Hisagi running towards them. "Shuhei, what are you doing here?"_

 _Shuhei looked at them, clearly concerned. "I felt a surge in Tsuki's spiritual energy. Is she alright? Where is she?"_

 _"We don't know!"_

 _"Alright, split up and spread out. We need to find her quickly."_

 _Shuhei could sense that Tsukimori was trying to control her spiritual energy and keep her spiritual pressure down, but he could feel that her anxiety was ramping it all up. He sensed that she was on the other side of town, trying to get out of the town and into the forest, as far away from everyone as possible. He_ _and the others stopped however when they sensed the Hollows and knew they must have been drawn in by Tsukimori._

 _"We have to hurry, they're going after Tsuki!"_

 _"Stay close, don't do anything stupid."_

 _Shuhei and the others reached the forest, seeing the Hollows_ _taunting her, circling her, laughing as her spiritual pressure continued to spike._

 _"Tsuki!"_

 _Tsuki cowered, trying to keep herself calm, as Shuhei and the others fought off the Hollows. Once they were dead, Shuhei turned to Tsukimori and pulled her into his arms._

 _"Tsuki, it's OK now. Shh... It's alright." He said, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair._

 _Tsukimori collapsed in his arms, feeling weak. "S-Shu..."_

 _"I'm here, Tsuki. Everything is going to be alright."_

* * *

Shuhei listened as Tsukimori spoke more with Kaname, watching the festivities- amazed that the squad was so excited to have her join them. 'If she made this big of an impression on them, I can only imagine the good she could do for the squad.'

After awhile, Tsukimori excused herself and hurried off- grateful that everyone was too busy celebrating to notice. Well, almost everyone.

"Tell me, Shuhei." Kaname said, turning towards his lieutenant. "What do you know of Tsukimori Gushiken?"

"We went to the academy together. I was in my last year, she was starting her first. Pretty early into the year, she had made contact with her zanpakuto's spirit but it left her weak. Once she had recovered, she took part in private lessons including training with a senior student to improve her zanjutsu."

"That student being you."

"Yes, sir. She would attend her normal classes, as would I, then she would join a few of her classmates for lunch before meeting up with me to begin our training. I would drill her on what she knew of zanjutsu and hoho, then I would give her pointers on how to improve each. Then the day of our trip to the World of the Living, everything went wrong. Kanisawa and Aoga were killed and I had ordered the freshman to run, staying behind to buy them time. However, Renji, Momo, Izuru, and Tsukimori refused to leave me behind. To be honest, if they hadn't come back I probably would have died."

Kaname listened as Shuhei recalled his time with Tsukimori.

"We fought off the Hollows until help arrived and Tsuki healed my wounds." Shuhei continued. "We finished our private lessons and the year was coming to an end. Once I graduated, we didn't see each other again until a few years later when she had an episode."

"What happened?"

"She had gone to a festival in town with Renji and the others, but the crowds were too much for her to take and her anxiety kicked in. She tried to get away from everyone as it got worse, worried she would hurt someone. A few Hollows had been drawn to her as her spiritual energy pulsated through the area, but we were able to get to her in time. It took a lot out of her and she passed out. We got her to the infirmary at the academy."

"I take it then that it was after this incident that she received her limiter?"

Shuhei nodded. "It seemed to help, from what Renji told me, but she was still pretty worried. So much so that she had rejected every offer from the squads she received."

"What do you think of her?"

"She was an amazing girl, excelling in her studies, exceeding my expectations and that of the instructors. She's incredibly gifted, but too quick to doubt herself. It would seem that the time she spent over these last several years has paid off. Though, we'll have to see for ourselves how she does in her new position." Shuhei looked towards the door. "I wonder what changed her mind after all this time..."

* * *

Tsukimori had fled the mess hall and walked through the barrack grounds, trying to calm her nerves. After she had calmed herself down, she made her way to her room. It had been a long day and she knew she would be getting straight to work in the morning.

An hour or so had passed after reaching her room when a knock came at her door. She answered the door, finding Shuhei waiting on the other side.

"Shu? What're you doing here?"

Shuhei looked down at her, seeing that he may have woken her up. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Tsukimori rubbed her eyes. "It's alright. Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to inform you that we'll be having a meeting with the captain an hour after sunrise. We'll be going over your duties more in depth."

"Oh, alright. I'll be sure to be there on time, then." She looked at him, sensing there was something more. "Is there anything else?"

Shuhei shook his head, thinking better on what was running through his head- trying to ignore how cute she looked in her nightgown. "No, goodnight, Tsuki."

"Goodnight, Shu." She started to close the door as Shuhei made to leave, but she looked at him when he stopped her. "Yes?"

"Welcome to the squad, Tsuki."

Tsukimori smiled at that, watching as he excused himself and disappeared down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**1985, 3 years later...**

"Captain, here's the last of the paperwork."

"Please give it to Lieutenant Hisagi to review."

"Of course, sir." Tsukimori handed Shuhei her paperwork, then turned back to her captain. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, that is all."

"Very well, sir." Tsukimori bowed before turning to leave, stopping for a moment and turning back to him. "Captain, may I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"It's been some time since I've taken any time off. I'd like to have the rest of today and tomorrow off, if that would be acceptable?"

"Of course, Tsuki. You work yourself too much." Kaname offered her a smile. "You should take our lieutenant with you. He works himself more than you do."

Shuhei looked up at that. "Captain?"

"Why don't you finish your paperwork for today, then take a few days off?" Kaname said to him. "You both could use it."

"If you're sure, sir."

"I am."

Tsukimori smiled and bowed. "Thank you, sir." She looked at Shuhei and bowed her head before hurrying out of the office.

It had been three years since Tsukimori had joined Squad 9 and she found that it had been a great improvement in her life. She had worked with her captain and Shuhei on her anxiety issues, having even visited Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4 for an emergency anxiety medicine just in case, and found that she was getting much better every day.

In those three years as well, she had reconnected with Renji, Momo, and Izuru and even became friends with Rangiku Matsumoto- lieutenant of Squad 10- and a few others from different squads.

She trained with her squad, honing her abilities and mastering new techniques. She would often spar with Shuhei, just like their academy days together, and found that she was a much better match against him that she was before.

But now, with her days off, she was going to take full advantage of them and visit Yoshirou and spend time with her friends.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuki! We still on for later?"

Tsukimori turned to see Rangiku and Momo waving to her. "Ya, just going to stop by home first."

"Sounds good. We'll see you then!" Rangiku said, grinning.

"I hope Yoshirou is doing well." Momo said, smiling.

"Who, the guy that raised her?"

Momo nodded. "It was difficult for her to get used to being at the academy after spending all of her life before that alone in solitude with just Yoshirou. Renji, Izuru, and I tried our best to help her, but we couldn't do much. Not like Lieutenant Hisagi could."

Rangiku's interest peaked at that. "Oh? Do tell me more!"

"When Tsuki first encountered her zanpakuto's spirit, it took a great deal or energy out of her. She started private lessons with the instructors and Lieutenant Hisagi was her private tutor. It seemed like he was the only one who made her feel safe and calm around so many people. We never could figure out why that was, otherwise we could have helped her better once he left the academy."

"I bet I know!" Rangiku grinned. "She had a crush on him!"

Momo looked at her, an expression of bewilderment present. "You don't think..? Could she have...? I wonder if she still..." She broke out into a grin. "That's so cute!"

"We are so asking her about it later!"

* * *

Yoshirou sat on the porch of his cabin, enjoying the warm weather and the gentle breeze lilting through the forest. He contemplated a life without Tsukimori, finding he had grown used to raising her, watching her smile and laugh and play, teaching her to cook, preparing her for the academy, teaching her how to heal with herbs as well as kido. It was strange even after a few years to return to a life of solitude, but he was grateful the villagers would come to visit him.

A rustle came from the trees and he smiled when he saw Tsukimori stepped into view. "Welcome home, dear."

Tsukimori smiled, hugging him and sitting next to him. "I brought something for you." She set down the pack she was carrying and opened it to show him the vast number of sweets she was able to procure. "I know you love sweets. These ones are new, as are these and these, then I made sure to get your favorite, too."

Yoshirou smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit sooner. It's been really busy at work and with my captain being blind, paperwork can be challenging."

"Blindness is not a weakness, but a means to heighten all other senses." Yoshirou said, taking one of the sweets.

"Captain Tosen is amazing. His blindness never gets in the way of anything. I think he was born blind, so he's had to hone his skills and senses to overcome that. He is an inspiration to many, not just the squad."

"Oh my, these are fantastic!"

Tsukimori looked over at Yoshirou, laughing at how child like he was being about his sweets. "I'm glad you like them."

* * *

Spending a few hours with Yoshirou was definitely something that Tsukimori needed, but she wished she could stay longer. As she bid him goodbye and promised to stop by again soon, back in the Seireitei Shuhei was joining some of the other lieutenants for drinks- something he rarely did because of how much he worked.

"So, Shuhei, how's Tsuki been doing since joining your squad?" Renji asked.

"She's been doing really well. It's almost like back when we were all still at the academy. She's been training with the squad, helping them with long range ballistic style attacks, and she's been sparring with me in her free time. She's really improved over the years."

Renji and Izuru looked at each other, smirking. Shuhei noticed this and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"What, you never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Never mind, it's best you figure it out on your own."

"Would someone tell me what you two are on about?"

Renji and Izuru just laughed and teased Shuhei over something he didn't know but should only if he figured it out himself. Shuhei rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat and sighing in annoyance. He looked out the window and wondered what Tsukimori was doing and if she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**The following day...**

Tsukimori woke in the morning feeling well rested and ready for a girls' day. She dressed in something simple, a casual kimono colored in blues and light purple with pink lotus flowers. She smoothed out the front and looked in her mirror, almost wishing that she hadn't cut her hair.

"Maybe I should grow it out again."

Hurrying out of the barracks, she said hello to her squad mates as she passed them and found Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Yachiru, Rukia, Kiyone and Isane waiting.

"Wow, Tsuki, you look great!"

Tsuki smiled. "Thanks. Sorry if you were waiting long."

"We've got all day, so no worries!" Rangiku wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

By the time night had fallen, they had visited every shop imaginable in the Seireitei, had eaten breakfast and lunch at a couple restaurants, and were spending the rest of their time out together at the bath house before grabbing drinks with the guys.

"Ah, that hits the spot!"

Tsukimori sank below the water, letting rest just below her shoulders. "That feels wonderful..."

"So, Tsuki, I've been wondering something."

Tsukimori looked at Rangiku. "Yes?"

"What's up with you and Shuhei?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem really close. And from what I heard, you were even closer at the academy."

Tsukimori felt her cheeks burn and she looked away. "He was my tutor then and now, he's my lieutenant and sparring partner. That's all."

"Oh?" Rukia leaned forward, prodding her cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

"N-No?"

"If it's a question, Tsuki-Tsuki, then you're not sure!" Yachiru chimed in.

"Honestly, leave the poor girl be." Nanao said, sighing. "Obviously she's got feelings for them she didn't realize she had until now."

"Tsuki, do you like Shuhei?" Isane asked.

Tsukimori felt embarrassed and uneasy about all the questions, but they were making her think. 'Do I like Shu?'

"Well?" Kiyone chimed in.

"I-I don't know. I mean he's always been very mature and calm, he usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be a very virtuous person. He's good with the squad, he works himself really hard, and he's been kind enough to be my sparring partner again. And it has been nice being around him again."

"But how do you feel about him?"

* * *

On the men's side of the bath house, separated from the women's side by a large wooden wall, Renji, Izuru, and Ikkaku were relaxing before meeting up with the girls for drinks later. They talked among themselves, then welcomed Shuhei when he joined them.

"Renji, I heard like Tsukimori kicked your ass the other day." Ikkaku prodded, smirking.

Renji groaned. "Don't remind me."

"You and Tsuki spar or something?" Shuhei asked.

"Ya, when you're busy she comes and spars with Izuru or I." Renji replied.

There was giggling and splashing on the other side of the wall and Ikkaku sighed. "Those girls can be so obnoxious sometimes."

"They do like to have fun." Izuru added. "It's nice to see they've gotten Tsuki to come out of her shell more."

"Tsuki, do you like Shuhei?" They could hear Isane ask, followed by Kiyone asking, "Well?" Upon hearing the question, the guys went still.

"I-I don't know. I mean he's always been very mature and calm, he usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be a very virtuous person. He's good with the squad, he works himself really hard, and he's been kind enough to be my sparring partner again. And it has been nice being around him again." Tsukimori said.

"But how do you feel about him?" Rangiku asked.

"I honestly don't know." Tsukimori said. "I suppose at one point I greatly admired him and felt really close to him, but so much time passed that even after three years it's like we lost whatever we had. Even as friends."

Renji and Izuru glanced at Shuhei.

"It's been difficult getting used to being away from home again and Shu has been a real help, as have the rest of our squad, but..."

"But?" Rangiku asked.

"Even if I did have feelings for him now, it wouldn't matter. He's got a crush on someone else."

"Oh?" Rangiku asked. "Do I detect a bit a jealousy?"

The guys heard Tsukimori sigh and reply, "Maybe? I don't know. It's nice being around him again and I look forward to spending time with him every chance I get. I try to keep things professional as the 3rd seat, but sometimes it can be really hard. When I'm with him it's like everything will be OK, like nothing can ever hurt me. I feel safe with him."

"But he has feelings for another." Nanao said.

"Ya... And I know he does because of how he looks at her..."

"Oh, sweetie..."

"It's fine. Whatever else happens, Shu is still my lieutenant and my friend. Maybe it's best to keep things at that and nothing more."

Renji and Izuru sighed, looking at each other then at Shuhei.

"Damn." Ikkaku said, looking at Shuhei. "What are you going to do?"

'What am I going to do?' Shuhei thought.

"Shuhei, Tsuki has always admired you and always looked to you for guidance. You've always been her anchor, keeping her steady as she learned how to control her power." Izuru said.

"She's not the same with us as she is with you." Renji added. "She really cares for you, even if she won't admit it."

Shuhei sighed, unsure of what to say or do next.

* * *

Everyone finished enjoying the bath and got dressed, meeting outside in front of the bath house to head out for dinner and drinks. As they were walking towards the restaurant, Tsukimori sensed something wrong and stopped. Shuhei noticed she had and turned to her.

"Tsuki?"

Tsukimori scanned the area, her eyes widening when a surge of spiritual energy hit her from within the forest she had called home her whole life. "Yoshirou..."

The others had noticed the surge of energy and saw Tsukimori's demeanor change.

"What is it, Tsuki?"

Another surge crashed into her and the faint howl of a Hollow sounded.

"Yoshirou!"

"Tsuki, wait!"

The others looked at each other when Shuhei took off after Tsukimori, then sensed the Hollow.

"She isn't armed, is she insane?"

"We have to inform our squads."

"I'll go after Shuhei and Tsuki."

Everyone split up, Renji heading after Shuhei and Tsuki. "Tsuki, what are you thinking?!"

* * *

Tsukimori hurried through the forest, going as fast as her flash step would carry her to reach her home. When she reached the cabin, she stopped with wide eyes at the inferno blazing before her.

"No..."

Shuhei and Renji had finally caught up with her and stared at the blaze before them.

"Yoshirou!"

"Tsuki, wait!"

Tsukimori ran to the flaming ruins, calling out to the man who raised her. "Yoshirou! Yoshirou! Where are you?!" She searched every place she could reach, but she could not find him.

A Hollow's howl echoed nearby and Tsuki felt another surge of Yoshirou's energy.

"Yoshirou!"

"Tsuki!"

Shuhei and Renji took off after Tsukimori as she ran towards the Hollow.

Tsukimori reached the Hollow, seeing it had Yoshirou cornered. "Yoshirou!"

Yoshirou looked over, seeing Tsukimori that. "Run, Tsuki! Get out of here!"

"No, I won't leave you!"

Behind her, Shuhei and Renji were barely able to catch up to her when she called out an ability that no one had ever seen her use before.

"Kirin no mantoru!"

They stopped, watching as Tsukimori glowed with an ethereal light as a cloak of hide appeared at her back and a spectral bow manifested in her hand. They watched as she launched herself into battle, placing herself between Yoshirou and the Hollow.

Tsukimori shot the energy arrows from the spectral bow, but they did little to stop the Hollow. It swung its fist at her, catching her in the stomach and launching her into a nearby tree.

"Tsuki!"

Tsukimori hit the tree with enough force that she snapped it in half as well as the next three or four trees behind it. She slammed into the ground, skidding across it until slamming into a boulder. She coughed up blood, dazed from the attack, but when she looked up she saw the Hollow deal the final blow to Yoshirou before devouring him.

"NO!"

Shuhei and Renji were trying to reach where she had landed, but stopped and turned back when Tsukimori zipped passed them in a blind rage.

"Tsuki, stop!"

Tsukimori charged at the Hollow, leaping in the air above it and catching it by surprise enough to bring down her spectral bow and destroying its skull.

Shuhei and Renji felt her spiritual energy surging in a way they had never seen and realized that when she hit the ground, her limiter had been knocked loose.

"We have to stop her before she hurts herself!"

Shuhei grabbed the limiter and rushed back to where Tsukimori was while Renji circled around behind her.

"" _Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_ Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Shuhei and Renji saw that Rukia had caught up with them and watched as six pillars of light pierced Tsukimori, rendering her immobile.

"Hurry! Get her limiter back on!"

Shuhei nodded, rushing forward and slipping the silver bracelet back over her wrist. He stepped back as Tsukimori cried out in pain as the limiter took its hold over her. When she stilled and her spiritual energy was back under control, Rukia released Rikujokoro and Shuhei caught Tsukimori as she teetered forward.

"Tsuki?"

Tsukimori felt weak, but she regained her footing and pushed away from Shuhei. She stared at the spot where Yoshirou and the Hollow had been. "He's gone..."

* * *

Tsukimori was silent and distant after returning to the Squad 9 barracks. Shuhei told Renji and Rukia he would make sure she got home and promised to keep them updated. When it came time to explaining what happened to the captain, Shuhei did his best to speak for Tsukimori. Kaname understood the situation and asked Shuhei to write a report for the Head Captain as well.

Tsukimori was a completely different person than the normal happy, helpful, somewhat shy girl Squad 9 and her friends had come to know and love. She was cold, distant, unresponsive. She did her duties then would return to her room and sit by the window, staring out at the sky for hours on end. No one could snap her out of it, not even Shuhei.

Everyone felt completely useless and didn't know what they could do to help her. The only thing they really could do was give her time to grieve and hope that she returned to how she was before.


	12. Chapter 12

**8 months later...**

Tsukimori was tasked with going to the World of the Living to assist in dealing with a large group of Hollows. She and a few others traveled through the Senkaimon and when they reached Karakura Town, they saw that there were Hollows everywhere.

"Some idiot set off hollow bait, and they're arriving by the truckload!" One of the Soul Reapers stationed there said as they arrived.

Tsukimori issued orders to her men and watched as they quickly got to work. Turning towards a nearby Hollow, she stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Between the two of us, we should be able to take them out without too much difficulty."

"What're you doing here, Lieutenant Hisagi?" Tsukimori asked. "I thought you were too busy with paperwork to join this mission."

"I'm not always stuck in the office doing paperwork, Tsuki. Did that ever occur to you?"

Tsukimori rolled her eyes and drew her zanpakuto. "What's wrong with you? Rangiku turn you down again?"

"As if you'd care." Shuhei said, nonchalantly. "Anyway, I'm gonna do my job, which is to kill these Hollows. Don't know about you though."

With that, he proceeded to the nearest group of Hollows and started taking them out. Tsukimori frowned and did the same. She ignored everything else and rounded on the nearest hollow, decapitating it with one swipe before the next met a similar fate. She spun, dodged and swung her zanpakuto, releasing her shikai, ending the unfortunate existences of hundreds of Hollows with Suisei danmaku.

Shuhei had hoped this mission would help Tsukimori blow off some steam and release the pent up emotions she had been holding in for months now. She seemed to be doing fine on her own, but when she became encircled by a particularly large group, it became clear that she needed help.

Tsukimori was beginning to feel overwhelmed when the nearest Hollow faded, as did the one next to it. In rapid succession, the Hollows surrounding her vanished and

Shuhei stepped out in front of her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I had it handle, Lieutenant." Tsukimori looked away.

Shuhei shook his head. "When are you going to stop being so stubborn?"

"When are you going to stop treating me like I'm so fragile thing?" Tsukimori retorted, glaring at him.

"Tsuki..."

"Whatever... As if you'd have any time for anyone but Rangiku."

Shuhei sighed, watching as she took off after another group of Hollows, making quick work of them before moving on to the next group. 'That's not true, Tsuki...'

Tsukimori felt horrible for how she had been towards her friends, especially Shuhei, since Yoshirou died. But she needed to focus on the task at hand before anything else. When she finished with her group, she sensed three gillian appear and looked over at Shuhei, who was quickly falling to the losing end of the battle. She rushed to his aid, calling out, "Sutabasuto!"

Shuhei turned and shielded his eyes from the blinding light that emanated from her attack, glancing through the cracks between his fingers and seeing her release her Kirin no hi- setting the gillian and the remaining Hollows ablaze with holy fire.

"Huh, thanks." Shuhei said as he panted. He looked at Tsukimori as she sheathed her blad and stood still, gazing at the horizon. "Tsuki, listen..."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for shutting everyone out. I'm sorry for shutting you out." Tsukimori looked at him over her shoulder, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Shu..." She turned away and made to go off somewhere alone to collect herself, but Shuhei suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"No more running, Tsuki." He said, holding her to him. "Come back to us." He closed his eyes, his hold around her tightening ever so slightly. "Come back to me."

Tsukimori's eyes widened at that and she let her tears fall, crying into his chest as he held her and finally letting go all of the grief and anger she had kept bottled away for months.

Shuhei held her and let her cry for as long as she needed, dismissing the others and promising to be right behind them.

The sun began to set in the World of the Living and Tsukimori finally had quelled her tears, pushing back from Shuhei's chest.

"Feel better now?"

Tsukimori nodded. "Your uniform is soaked. I'm sorry."

Shuhei lifted her chin and looked down at her, offering her a gentle smile. "It's alright. It'll dry off soon. Besides," He reached up and wiped free the remnants of her tears. "It's worth it for you."

Tsukimori smiled at that, leaning into his hand as it rested on her cheek. "Thanks, Shu."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Shuhei chuckled at that and hugged her. "You needed time and we knew we needed to give it to you." He looked at her. "You ready to go back?"

Tsukimori nodded, taking his hand when he offered it. "I'm ready."

Shuhei smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers and leading her through the Senkaimon, leading her back home.

* * *

Upon returning to their barracks, Shuhei and Tsukimori went to report in to their captain. They made a full report and Kaname was pleased to "see" that Tsukimori was on the mend finally and starting to act like her old self. After meeting with the captain, Shuhei walked Tsukimori to her room and made sure that she was OK before leaving her alone and going back to his own room to get changed. As he settled in for the night as he went over everything that had happened since Tsukimori had come back into his life.

Tsukimori had brought a new light to his life the first time he had met her. She made his day better, worth looking forward to. He had grown to care for her a great deal, even as just friends, and was disappointed when it faded over the years since the last time they had seen each other. And when she returned to the Seireitei and joined Squad 9, that light seem to return. She helped as much as she could with chores, paperwork, and training, quickly growing accustomed to her new surroundings. She was trying her best to overcome her anxiety with crowds or groups of people and had done well since joining the squad. And he was glad to see that she wasn't as shy as she used to be, but had maintained her gentle, kind, caring, mature, respectable, responsible, protective, nurturing personality. She had become more outspoken and engaging, improving her social skills little by little with the help of her friends. Things had become much easier going and less stressful with her around, and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he really enjoyed her company.

Off in her room, Tsukimori was curled up asleep in bed, finally sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time. She was in such a deep slumber that she didn't notice when Shuhei had come to check in on her after a few hours.

Shuhei smoothed back her hair and pulled the covers over her, smiling when he saw her smile in her sleep and respond to his presence and touch. "Sleep well, Tsuki."


	13. Chapter 13

**1995, 10 years later...**

"Shuhei! Is it true? Tsuki's finally coming home?"

Shuhei nodded. Just a few months after her first trip to the World of the Living since her academy days, Kaname had tasked her with taking a small contingent of Soul Reapers and investigating Hollow attacks in the western cultures. Squad 12 had requested extra data regarding Hollows and sent some of their researchers with Tsukimori and her men, who were to serve as their guard. And now, after ten years, she was finally coming home.

Shuhei stood with Renji, Momo, Izuru and the others as they waited for the Senkaimon to open. For some reason, he was finding himself anxious to see Tsukimori again.

"It's opening!"

The Senkaimon opened and the black figures started to walk through, stepping through the light and revealing who each figure was.

"Welcome home, everyone." Captain Jushiro Ukitake said, having been tasked with supervising the Senkaimon upon their return. "I trust that your mission was a success?"

"It was indeed. I think Captain Kurotsuchi will be very pleased with the data we've collected."

"Excellent. Good work, all of you. Be sure to report in to your captains and get some rest."

The researchers from Squad 12 hurried off, knowing their captain would be impatient for his results, and the members of Squad 9 who acted as their guard made their way towards the barracks.

"Tsuki!"

Tsukimori was towards the back of the group, having helped carry some of the supplies back, and issued a few orders before turning and getting tackled by Yachiru and Momo.

"You're home!"

Tsukimori laughed, hugging them. "It's good to see you guys." She looked up, seeing most of her friends had come to see her return. "It's good to see all of you." Her gaze found Shuhei, but her heart dropped a little when she saw Rangiku leaning on him.

"You look good, Tsuki." Renji said, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, Renji."

"Tsuki-Tsuki, you changed!" Yachiru said, pointing to her hair. She circled behind her, touching the now thigh length, wavy smoky blue hair. "It's so pretty! Oh, what's that?" She pointed to the hair pins keeping the remainder of her hair in a bun.

"Always so full of questions, Yachiru." Tsukimori smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Wow, Tsuki, you look gorgeous!" Rangiku said, smiling. "What's this?" She pointed to her forehead.

Tsukimori smiled. "Oh, that. Well, it appeared when I reached bankai."

"You've reached bankai?!"

Tsukimori nodded. "While the Hollows were a bit of a nuisance, there wasn't much to do but train while we kept the researchers safe. I took me... let's see... seven years? I've been working with strengthening it for the last three of our mission."

"That's amazing!"

Shuhei stood off to the side while the others bombarded Tsukimori with their questions. He himself was too distracted by the changes. Tsukimori had gotten a bit taller, had more muscle built up, her hair which had been an inch or two above her shoulders now reached mid thigh and hung in loose waves while the top half was twisted up into a bun pinned with teal crystal pins, her beaded fang necklace had been replaced with a silver and teal crystal one, and a teal diamond shaped mark had taken residence at the center of her forehead. The only things that had remained the same in appearance were her incredibly fair skin, dainty freckles, and silvery blue eyes that made her smile all the more beautiful.

"Shuhei?"

Shuhei was pulled from his thoughts and looked over at Isane.

"You look like you're stunned speechless." She said with a smile. She looked back at Tsuki. "She's grown since we last saw her. It would seem that her time in the World of the Living has returned her to her old self finally."

Shuhei returned his gaze to Tsukimori, finding the same conclusion as Isane.

"We have to celebrate!" Rangiku said. "You've been gone a whole decade! We need to catch up!"

Tsukimori chuckled as they joined Shuhei, Isane, and the others who had waited for their turn to welcome her back. "I still need to report in to my captain, but sure. Let's go out for dinner and drinks tonight."

"Yay!"

"Come on, we should let Tsuki get to her barracks." Rukia said, smiling. "We'll see you tonight, Tsuki."

Tsukimori nodded, watching as everyone returned to their squads. "Good to see they haven't changed."

"Some people don't." Shuhei said. "But then again, some people change so much you can barely recognize them."

Tsukimori looked at him, sensing a hidden meaning behind his words. "It's good to see you, Shu."

"It's good to see you, too, Tsuki." Shuhei replied, managing a smile for her. "Come on, let's get back to the barracks. Captain Tosen will want a full report before you can go anywhere."

Tsukimori smiled at that. "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

* * *

"Tsuki, welcome back."

Tsukimori bowed and smiled. "It's good to be back, Captain. I wanted to thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity."

"You've been away for some time." Kaname said from where he stood by the window. "Take some time to relax, you can get me the report tomorrow morning."

"Actually, sir, I already have it ready. We had some time while we packed up for me to write it." Tsukimori placed it on his desk. "The mission was a success. There were no casualties. The Hollows were a nuisance as always, but it would seem that they are quite different than the Hollows we see in the eastern part of the World of the Living where Karakura Town is. They proved to be a challenge, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"There's something different about you." Kaname sensed. "You have more power, yet your limiter remains in tact and without changes."

"Yes, sir." Tsukimori smiled. "There was a lot of time to train during our mission. The men and I continued to grow our skills and hone our abilities. I myself was able to achieve bankai."

"I see. That is quite the accomplishment. I would like to test your bankai sometime soon."

"Of course, Captain."

"I will deliver the report to the Head Captain myself and inform him of this exciting development. You may take the rest of the week off to re-acclimate into your surroundings. Come Monday, though, I expect you to be ready to return your duties as 3rd seat."

"Thank you, sir. If there's nothing else, I will take my leave."

Shuhei stood in the office with Kaname as Tsukimori excused herself.

"What are your impressions of our 3rd seat since her return?" Kaname asked.

"She's changed, Captain, but I believe it to be for the better." Shuhei replied. "It'll be good to have her back."

"Indeed it will." Kaname picked up the report and headed out of the office. "Take the rest of the week off, Shuhei. You've earned it."

Shuhei bowed, smiling when he realized that Tsukimori's influence still held even while she was gone. Knowing that the others would want him to come to dinner and celebrate Tsukimori's return home with them, he hurried to his room and changed out of his uniform into something more casual- a navy blue yukata with a black obi. A knock came at his door and when he went to answer it, he found Tsukimori waiting and dressed in a blue kimono decorated with white cranes.

"Hey, are you coming to dinner with the rest of us?" Tsukimori asked, trying to ignore his chiseled chest peeking through his yukata.

"Uh, y-ya."

Tsukimori smiled. "We should hurry then. It'll be getting dark soon."

Shuhei nodded, walking behind her as they made their way to the restaurant and trying to ignore how her cuteness was affecting him. 'What is this?'

* * *

"Tsuki and Shuhei are here! Now the party can get started!"

Renji looked up and smiled, nudging Izuru when Tsuki and Shuhei came in together. "Look at that."

Izuru smiled, seeing an ever so slight blush on Shuhei's cheeks as he walked with Tsukimori. "I see."

Ikkaku was already nearly as drunk as Rangiku, but he whistled and gave Tsukimori a wink when she reached the table. "Ten years in the World of the Living did you good, Tsuki. You look amazing! Welcome back!"

Tsukimori blushed and smiled, sitting down next to Momo and Rukia. "It's good to be back. I missed you guys."

"Well, now that everyone's here, we've got a lot of catching up to do. More sake!"


	14. Chapter 14

Tsukimori enjoyed a night of celebrations with her friends, but it was well into the earliest hours of the morning. Most everyone else had gone home already, but a few stayed to keep drinking. By the time she and Shuhei left, Rangiku had gotten her drunk to the point of passing out and Shuhei had to carry her back to the barracks. Renji helped get her onto his back and he carried her off into the night, hoping that the fresh air would help her sober up. Then again, he was hoping the same would work for him as drunk as he was.

Somewhere along the way, Tsukimori stirred and found herself being carried on Shuhei's back. She smiled and leaned forward. "What's this now? Did my knight in shining armor come to my rescue again?"

Shuhei blushed- and not from the alcohol- when her warm breath tickled his ear. He glanced back at her and smiled. "Someone had to, otherwise Rangiku would have kept you there all weekend."

Tsukimori smiled at that, then it faded a bit and she asked, "What is she to you, Shu?"

Shuhei stopped, taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?"

Tsukimori slid down from his back, sober enough to walk on her own. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Tsuki..."

Tsukimori sighed, rubbing her brow for a moment before shaking her head. "What am I saying... it's none of my business." She walked passed him, her hands clasped in front of her. 'What am I thinking... I was gone for ten years and before that I completely shut everyone out after Yoshirou died. When could he have ever had the time to have feelings for me..?'

"Tsuki, wait, it's not like that." Shuhei said, stopping her.

"I saw her hanging all over you, Shu." She turned to face him, tears brimming her eyes. "What else am I supposed to think? I've seen how you look at her and it's never changed once."

Shuhei looked down at her, his chest tight. "It's not like that..."

"I'm so stupid..." Tsukimori shook her head and laughed in defeat. "So stupid to think that maybe, just maybe, you would like at me the way you look at her, that you would feel the same way about me as I do about you..."

"Tsuki..."

"Forget I said anything, Shu." She turned away, offering an apology before disappearing.

Shuhei stood alone in the streets, knowing he screwed up. He just couldn't think of anything to say to make her understand. Sighing, he made his way back to the barracks and headed towards his room. He stopped when he saw that Tsukimori's light was on, but when he knocked on her door the light shut off and no answer came. Defeated, he went to his room and shut the door, his back to the door as he slid onto the floor with his head in his hands. He knew he needed to fix this somehow, but there was nothing he could until they had both gotten some sleep and sobered up.

* * *

The following morning, Tsukimori woke to a knock at her door.

"Tsuki? It's Toshiyuki."

Tsukimori got up and opened the door. "What is it?"

"I have a message for you from Lieutenant Hinamori." He said, handing her to note. "Are you alright?"

Tsukimori read through the note, seeing that Momo wanted to have brunch with her and would wait for her at the west gate into town. "Ya... I'm fine..." She looked up at Toshiyuki and offered a weary smile. "Thanks for bringing this, Toshiyuki."

"Of course, Tsuki." He turned to leave, but then stopped and looked at her adding, "If you need anything, even to talk, I'm always here for you."

Tsukimori nodded, thanking him once more before closing the door and hopping into the shower.

Out in the barracks, just down the hall, Shuhei had returned from his walk and bumped into Toshiyuki. Knowing that he and Tsukimori were good friends and she turned to him for nearly everything, he asked if he had seen her yet. His heart sank when Toshiyuki said that he had, but he was worried because it looked like she had cried herself to sleep. He thanked him and made his way to Tsukimori's room, but he hesitated knocking on her door and decided that it would be best not to. Instead, he hurried to find someone he could talk to, someone who knew how to fix things with Tsukimori.

* * *

Tsukimori found Momo waiting for her and tried to put on a happy face for her. They walked through town to their favorite brunch spot and sat down at one of the tables.

"Is everything alright, Tsuki?"

Tsukimori sighed. "I don't know, Momo."

Momo scooted closer to her and put her arm through Tsukimori's. "Why don't you tell me what's going on."

* * *

Shuhei found Renji and Izuru lounging near the river and asked to join them.

"Everything OK, Shuhei?"

"I don't know. I screwed up last night."

Renji and Izuru looked at each other, then sat up and gave Shuhei their full attention.

"What happened?"

* * *

Tsukimori and Shuhei explained the events of the night before, how Tsukimori had asked how Shuhei felt about Rangiku and felt stupid for thinking he could feel anything for her. Momo, Renji, and Izuru all knew that this might happen, but they were disappointed that it didn't go better.

Momo had asked Tsukimori exactly what she felt for Shuhei, not surprised to hear that she cared for him a great deal more than just friends.

Renji and Izuru had asked Shuhei what he felt towards Rangiku and then what he felt towards Tsukimori, not surprised that he had at one point had a crush on Rangiku but was beginning to have feelings for Tsukimori instead and just didn't know how to tell her.

Momo suggested that Tsukimori take some time away from Shuhei if she could to sort through her thoughts and feelings while Renji and Izuru suggested that Shuhei find Tsukimori and fix things with her, tell her how he feel about her. Either way though, neither one of them was ready to face each other yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**A few days later...**

The weekend came to an end and it was time to get back to work. Tsukimori and Shuhei avoided each other for the most part, but when Monday came their captain assigned them both to a mission with a small contingent of men. Their mission was to hunt down a group of Hollows that were terrorizing one of the villages in the Rukongai. Tsukimori was silent as Shuhei issued orders to their men, not objecting in any way to working with him. It was captain's orders and she wasn't going to disobey.

They made short time in reaching the village, finding a lot of it had been destroyed by the Hollows. They tracked the Hollows into a small wooded area a mile down the road, quickly engaging them. They made quick work of the first three Hollows, but one of the two remaining went deeper into the woods while the other headed towards the village.

"The lieutenant and I can handle this one. The rest of you, protect that village!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

While their men hurried after the Hollow charging at the village, Tsukimori and Shuhei headed after the one that ran off deeper into the woods. They tracked it to a large cave, but the darkness of the woods made the darkness of the cave even darker.

"I can sense it, but I can't see it." Shuhei said, scanning the area. "We need to be careful."

"Leave it to me." Tsukimori said, her back to Shuhei's. "Rain down from the heavens, Tentai no Yumi!" Once she released the shikai, she drew the bow and fired an arrow straight into the air above them, calling out, "Sutabasuto!"

The arrow burst into a blinding light, illuminating the area and revealing that the Hollow had led them into a trap.

"Shit, they've got us surrounded..."

"We've got this."

Shuhei looked back at Tsukimori, who nodded. Knowing what she had in mind, he released his shikai as well and they began fending off the Hollows as they lunged for them from the shadows.

One down, two down, three, then four. It was as though there was no end to them.

"You pests don't know when to quit, do you?" Tsukimori dodged an attack, then called out, "Suisei danmaku!" and unleashed a barrage onto the Hollows. She was able to master the technique, no longer being able to hit only one target. She aimed the shots at each of the Hollows, turning in a complete circle until it was only one Hollow left- the one they had chased after.

"Tsuki, behind you!"

Tsukimori turned, but she wasn't quick enough and the Hollow's claws were coming down on her with blinding speed. Shuhei appeared in front of her, wrapping his arms around her as a shield while she fired an arrow at its mask- shattering it just in the nick of time. She and Shuhei tumbled to the ground from the force of him trying to get her out of the way and when their dizziness subsided from the recoil, they both blushed realizing how close they were. Shuhei had landed on top of Tsukimori, his knee at her pelvis, her hair pooled around her on the grass, their noses nearly touching.

"Are you OK?" Shuhei asked.

Tsukimori nodded, her embarrassment fading quickly when she saw Shuhei grimace in pain. She felt something wet on her hand and saw the blood. "Shu!"

Shuhei sat up, feeling the gashes left behind by the Hollow. "I'm fine, Tsuki..."

"No you're not, you're bleeding!" She sat at his side, ripping the shoulder of his uniform to expose the wound. "Idiot..." She immediately started healing his wound, patiently closing each of the gashes. "You didn't have to do that."

"It would have killed you, Tsuki." Shuhei retorted, wincing as the gashes closed one by one.

"I suppose I should thank you, then..." Tsukimori said, sighing. "You took the hit for me."

"I'd do it again if it meant keeping you safe."

Tsukimori met his gaze at that, blushing a bit before she returned her attention to the last gash. "Idiot... you don't have to keep protecting me..." The gash closed up and she rub the area the wound had been lightly to feel for any further damage. "Well, you got lucky; it won't scar." She stood, brushing her uniform free of dust. She turned to retrieve her zanpakuto as Shuhei stood, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What are you-" Tsukimori's eyes widened when he silenced her with a kiss.

Shuhei pulled her in, leaning down to deepen the kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand cupped her cheek. When he pulled away, he looked down at her, reaching up to tuck her bangs behind her ear. "Thank you, Tsuki."

"I, um... you're welcome." Tsukimori's whole body was burning and she put her hands on his chest to push away. "We should... um... we should hurry and meet up with the others... make sure they're alright."

"You're probably right..."

Tsukimori looked up at Shuhei, letting him pull her in for another kiss and letting herself succumb to it. For so long she had wanted this, but she was never sure if it could or would even happen. And yet, here she was kissing the guy she had been in love with for over forty years.

* * *

When Tsukimori and Shuhei had returned to the village, they were pleased to see that their men had defeated the Hollow and there were no serious injuries. Tsukimori healed what little injuries there were, most of them being villagers, before they headed back to the Seireitei to report in.

Tsukimori was pulled away for something, so Shuhei reported to Kaname alone- wanting to find her when he was finished for the day.

As he looked for her, he found himself smiling. He finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for her and he had been the one to make the first move. He just hoped it was the right one.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, Tsukimori was in her room changing and thinking about what had happened in to woods. Smiling, she touched her lips. 'He kissed me...' She looked up when a knock came at the door, finding Shuhei on the other side.

"Everything OK, Shu?"

Shuhei nodded, rubbing his neck and hoping the shadows of the roof would hide his blushing from the moonlight. "I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to join Renji and the others for drinks?"

Tsukimori smiled and nodded. "Sure, just let me get changed."

Shuhei waited patiently for Tsukimori, blushing when she came out in a white and light teal kimono decorate with lilies.

"Ready?"

Shuhei nodded and they went on their way, both wondering where things between them would go from there and how they were going to bring it up to each other.

* * *

After joining the others and enjoying drinks for an hour, everyone was beginning to really feel the effects of the sake.

"I heard that you guys found yourself in a nest of Hollows." Renji said, leaning over towards Shuhei.

"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Shuhei said, taking the cup of sake Izuru offered him. "If it hadn't been for Tsuki's quick thinking, we'd have really been in trouble." He looked over at Tsukimori as she talked with Momo, a small smile growing.

Renji looked between Shuhei and Tsukimori, sensing something happened between them. Something good. "Oh?"

"I got us more sake!" Rangiku said, stumbling over to them already completely trashed.

Tsukimori looked up as Rangiku joined them, her smile fading as Rangiku threw her arms around Shuhei.

"Tsuki?" Momo saw her smile immediately fade as Rangiku toppled over onto Shuhei, her arms around his neck as she hung all over him.

Tsukimori excused herself, making some excuse that she needed some fresh air. Momo looked at Renji and Izuru, seeing them just as worried as she was, then turned her gaze to Rangiku as she kept Shuhei trapped in her arms.

Shuhei tried to wriggle out of Rangiku's grasp, but was having difficulties. He looked up and noticed that Tsukimori had left, his heart sinking. "Where'd Tsuki go?"

"She needed some air." Momo said, sighing.

Shuhei pushed Rangiku off, much to her complaint.

"Where are you going? We were just starting to have fun!"

"Rangiku, you're completely clueless." Shuhei said. "There's only one person I'm interested in and it's not you, so back off will you?" He excused himself, hurrying off after Tsukimori.

"What'd I do?"

"You can be really dull sometimes, you know?" Renji said, shaking his head.

* * *

Shuhei ran after Tsukimori, but didn't know where she went. He tried to find her spiritual energy, sensing it nearly back at the Squad 9 barracks. "Shit..." He hurried to try and catch up to her, to explain.

Tsukimori didn't want to be anywhere near Rangiku, fearing that she might do something she would regret, so she just headed back home to the barracks. The cool night breeze helped to calm her down, but it didn't stop the tears from slipping. 'Is he just playing me..? What is she to him..?'

"Tsuki!"

Tsukimori could hear someone calling to her, but she didn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment. She ignored them and turned into the barracks, making her way towards her room.

Shuhei had finally caught up to her, but she was ignoring him as he called to her. She had turned into the barracks, heading for her room, but he reached for her hand and stopped her.

"What do you want, Shu?"

"Tsuki, I'm sorry..."

Tsukimori turned towards him, the tears slipping down her cheeks. "You're sorry? For what? Leading me on and letting me feel the way I do about you? For kissing me and then letting her draped herself around you?" She pulled her hand free and stepped back. "Just leave me alone..." She made her way down the hall and started to turn the corner, but Shuhei stopped her. When she looked back at him, he caught her by surprise and kissed her.

Lingering for a few moments, Shuhei pulled back and looked down at her. Reaching up to wipe her tears away, he offered her a small smile.

"Shu..."

"I would never lead you on, Tsuki, you should know me better than that."

"But Rangiku, she..."

"She throws herself at any guy she can, especially when she's drunk like that." He stroked her cheek. "We're just colleagues, Tsuki, nothing more. She's not who I want to be with." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"What are you saying..?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you, Tsuki. I really care about you, more than I ever thought I could." He looked down at her, lifting her chin up towards him. "Will you be my girl?"

"Yes."

* * *

The following morning, Tsukimori met up with the members of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. Momo asked if everything was alright and Rangiku came over to apologize for her behavior the night before.

"Everything's fine, I promise." Tsukimori told them with a smile.

They all looked at each other, then at her again.

"So did you and Shuhei..?"

Tsukimori's cheeks burned red as apples and she shook her head at the insinuating tone of the question. "N-No, nothing like that!" She looked down at her hands, her smile growing even still. "He did ask me to be his girl, though."

"And?"

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes."

The room erupted in squeals of joy and cheering as they hugged her.

"We're so happy for you!"

Off on the other side of town, Shuhei was talking with Renji and Izuru when they asked if everything was OK between him and Tsukimori.

"Ya, it's great." Shuhei replied, smiling as he looked out over the river.

Renji and Izuru looked at each other, then back at him.

"Did you finally ask her?"

Shuhei nodded.

"And?"

"She said yes."

"Good for you."

"About time!"

Shuhei smiled, wondering why it took him so long to admit that he had feelings for Tsukimori and even longer to tell her. But he was glad that he had and he just hoped he didn't screw things up.


	17. Chapter 17

**2001, 6 years later...**

Things had been busy as always with the squad. Since joining Squad 9, Tsukimori had overcome her anxiety with large groups of people and crowds, she had achieved bankai, and she and Shuhei had finally confessed their feelings for each other. They had been together six years now and couldn't be happier. In their spare time they would spar, work on the Seireitei Communication magazine, or go off into the mountains where Tsukimori would listen to him practice his guitar. She had even brought him back some sheet music from her ten year mission to the World of the Living's western parts, having saved them for his birthday rather than giving them to him right away when she returned. She would sit and listen to him practice, even learning how to play herself. Anything to spend time with him when they weren't working.

One day while she was waiting for join her on the hill where he practiced guitar, Tsukimori looked out over the valley below and smiled as the breeze blew gently around her. Behind her, Shuhei had come up the hill as she started humming and singing to herself an old tune that Yoshirou had taught her.

"That was amazing."

Tsukimori jumped and turned to find Shuhei standing behind her. "Shu, don't scare me like that."

Shuhei came up behind her, sitting down and pulling her into him. "Sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt you." He leaned forward, kissing her neck. "You have an amazing voice."

Tsukimori smiled at that. "Thanks."

"Why don't you sing more often?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, singing in front of people."

"Would you sing for me, at least?"

Tsukimori looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On how I'm feeling that day."

Shuhei smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her over his lap and onto the ground. "I see." He looked down at Tsukimori, his smile growing. "You can be a real brat sometimes, you know."

Tsukimori stuck out her tongue and grinned. "It's fun teasing you."

"I could return the favor, you know." Shuhei replied, leaning down with a hand to her neck.

Tsukimori smiled, but before she could reply, someone called out to them. She and Shuhei sat up, finding Renji coming up the hill to join them. "Hey, Renji!"

"Hey, guys."

"Aren't you leaving for your mission soon?"

Renji nodded. "Ya, the captain and I are heading out in just a bit. I just wanted to say goodbye before we left."

Tsukimori sensed something was wrong. "You're going after Rukia, aren't you?"

Renji nodded. "She's been gone too long."

"She wouldn't stay away as long as she has if she didn't have good reason." Tsukimori said. "You know that right?"

"I know, but still." He sighed, rubbing his neck. "Anyway, I'll see you guys when I get back."

Tsukimori stood, going over to hug him. "Stay safe out there, Renji."

* * *

Later that night, Shuhei sat in his room reading one of his books when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Shu."

Shuhei stood and opened the door, looking down at Tsukimori in her nightgown. "Everything alright, Tsuki? It's pretty late."

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Worried about Rukia?"

Tsukimori nodded, stepping into his room when he gestured her to do so.

Closing the door, Shuhei went back over to his bed and patted the seat next to him. "There's nothing to worry about, Tsuki. I'm sure Rukia is fine and Renji will get her back home safe and sound."

Tsukimori sat on his bed next to him and pulled her knees to her chest. "I know, but I just have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Shuhei put his book to the side and pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "It'll all be OK, one way or another. I promise." He pulled her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Want to stay with me tonight?"

Tsukimori looked over her shoulder at him. "Could I?"

Shuhei smiled and nodded. "Of course." He leaned forward and kissed her, lingering for a moment before pulling back and hugging her.

"Thank you, Shu."

"For what?"

"For everything." Tsukimori said, smiling. "Being with you makes me feel so safe, like nothing can ever touch me. It's always a relief to be with you, away from the hustle and bustle of everything. I feel so at peace."

"I know what you mean." He looked at her, seeing her brow still furrowed a bit. "You need a distraction."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I can think of a few things." Shuhei replied, smirking. He leaned forward, claiming her lips.

Tsukimori felt her body begin to run hot as his kisses intensified. She felt herself surrendering to him, letting his hands wander. She gasped when he grasped her breast in one hand and slid his other down to her legs, finding its way to her loins.

Shuhei kissed her neck, gently licking her neck up to her ear before reclaiming her lips.

"You're so wet, Tsuki..." he muttered.

Tsukimori blushed, gasping in pleasure as he switched tactics. "You shouldn't talk like that, Shu..."

Shuhei smirked and increased his speed, feeling her pussy clenching around his fingers. He squeezed her nipple harder, making her bite her lip to keep from crying out. Tsukimori gasped, her body aching for the teasing to stop. She turned to face him, pressing into him as she deepened their kiss.

Shuhei smiled through the kiss, gently laying her back onto the bed. Before they went any further, Shuhei looked at her. "I'll stop if you want me to."

Tsukimori shook her head. "I want you, Shu."

Shuhei smiled and kissed her, sliding out his dick as he grasped her hips before he inserted himself into her. He began thrusting his dick in and out of her, feeling the tightness of her pussy squeezing around him.

Tsukimori could feel how hard his dick was and the strength behind each thrust. It was amazing. Shuhei pulled her upright and sat her on his lap, his hardened member still inside of her. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck as his hands tightened on her hips.

Shuhei leaned in to kiss her, her large breasts pressing against his chest. "You seem really horny..."

"It's you, Shu, how could I not be?"

Shuhei chuckled as Tsukimori leaned in to kiss him, pressing her breasts against his chest again. She began to rock her hips, her lips locked with his. His dick felt amazing, it hitting each spot that made her feel good.

Shuhei ran his hands from her hips to grasp her back and hold her closer. The feeling of being like this with Tsukimori was incredible, something he'd been wanting for quite some time. He looked at her and noticed that her hair had come undone from it's usual half bun and was hanging loosely around her. "You're so beautiful, Tsuki..." He said, then holding her closer to him he kissed her vigorously until she pushed him onto his back. He grunted from the force of it, but then again he was just as horny as she was. He looked up at her and met her kiss with one of his own, his hands grasping her hips as they moved up and down, her pussy sliding along the length of his dick.

Tsukimori smirked when she heard a small gasp escape Shuhei's mouth and she increased her speed. She felt her breasts bouncing each time she moved her hips, wanting to make him feel good too. After awhile, though, she felt like she was going to reach her climax.

"Sh-Shu..!"

Shuhei increased his speed, feeling himself reaching his climax. "Ah, Tsuki..! I'm getting close..!"

Tsukimori felt herself nearly at her climax and the harder he thrust, the closer she got until, "I'm going to cum..!"

Shuhei increased his speed even further, the wetness of her pussy making his dick feel wonderful. "Tsuki, I'm going to-"

Tsukimori gasped, feeling herself cumming as the warm rush from Shuhei filled her womb. She collapsed onto his chest, her breathing heavy as his was.

Shuhei rested, one arm around Tsukimori while the other was above his head as he stared at the ceiling in disbelief, his breathing as heavy as hers. Tsukimori slid onto his side, her arm still resting against his chest. He reached over and pulled the sheet over them both, covering them until about mid waist. He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"That was..." he started, unsure of how to describe what had just happened.

Tsukimori giggled and kissed his chest, settling in against him. "Yes, it was..."

Shuhei kissed her forehead, then pulled her in closer, feeling sleep pulling at his eyes. He felt her fall asleep on him, which made him smile more. He rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning, Shuhei woke to find Tsukimori still at his side and he smiled, recalling the events of the night before. He brushed aside her hair, stroking her cheek as he watched her sleep. After a while, she stirred and looked at him sleepily.

"Hey, you."

Shuhei smiled. "Hey, yourself. How'd you sleep?"

Tsukimori scooted closer to him and smiled. "Better than I have in a long time. What about you?"

Shuhei pulled her into his arms and smiled, kissing her hair. "Better than I can ever remember."

Tsukimori's smile grew and she nestled into his arms. "Good." She thought a moment and sighed. "We have to get up don't we?"

Shuhei nodded. "Actually, we have the day off today. So we could stay in bed as long as you'd like."

Tsukimori smiled at that, but sat up when a knock came at Shuhei's door.

Shuhei got up, adjusting his yukata as he made to answer the door.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lieutenant, but I can't seem to find Tsuki."

Tsukimori heard Toshiyuki at the door and stood, adjusting her nightgown before joining Shuhei at the door. "Is everything alright, Toshiyuki?"

Toshiyuki nodded, relieved to have finally found her. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I have news of Lieutenant Abarai's mission."

"Is Renji OK? Did they find Rukia? Is she OK?"

"Yes, but there's been an unfortunate development."

"What is it?"

"It would seem that the rumors about Lady Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 giving her Soul Reaper powers to a Human were true. She is being held in the Squad 6 barracks."

Tsukimori's eyes widened. Rukia had become a good friend to her over the years, just as much as Renji had, and she knew how much she meant to Renji.

Shuhei looked down at Tsukimori, seeing her whole demeanor change. "Tsuki?"

Tsukimori tried to keep her emotions in check. "Thank you for bringing me the news, Toshiyuki." She looked up and kissed Shuhei on the cheek. "I should return to my room."

Shuhei and Toshiyuki watched as she hurried off and Shuhei knew that she was going to go see Rukia. Dismissing Toshiyuki, he got washed up and changed before hurrying to Tsukimori's room, glad that she hadn't left yet.

"What are you doing, Shu?" She asked when she had finished getting washed up and changed, closing her door behind her and finding Shuhei waiting for her.

"Let me come with you."

Tsukimori sighed and nodded. "I just need answers, Shu..."

"I know, Tsuki." He offered her his hand and a reassuring smile along with it. "I'll be right there with you, OK?"

Tsukimori took his hand and nodded, returning his smile as he interlocked his fingers with her. "Let's go."

* * *

"Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Hisaig and 3rd Seat Gushiken of Squad 9 are here to see you."

Renji looked up as the unseated officer let Shuhei and Tsukimori into the office. "I'm sorry, Tsuki..."

Tsukimori let go of Shuhei's hand and ran over to Renji, throwing her arms around his waist. "It's not your fault, Renji..."

Shuhei stood by the door and watched as Renji wrapped his arms around her, accepting her hug. 'He looks rough...'

Renji shut his eyes and leaned into Tsukimori's hug. "I had to bring her in... I didn't have a choice... that stupid idiot..!"

"What happened, Renji?" Tsukimori looked up at him, reaching up to touch his cheek when she saw how distraught he looked.

"Rukia gave her powers to some Human named Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura Town. Whatever reasons she had for doing it, she still committed a serious crime." He looked down at Tsukimori, seeing how worried she was. "I didn't have a choice, Tsuki..."

Tsukimori hugged him again. "I know, Renji..." She stepped back and looked up at him. "Can I see her?"

Renji nodded. "Ya, I'll take you to her."

Tsukimori and Shuhei followed Renji to where Rukia was being held. Shuhei and Renji stood by the door and watched as Tsukimori approached the cell.

"Rukia?"

Rukia glanced over her shoulder, her face falling when she saw it was Tsukimori. "Tsuki, you shouldn't be here..."

"Why did you do it, Rukia?"

"To save his life..."

"Who, this Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I did the only thing I could to save his life. I never intended to give him all of my power, just enough to survive the Hollow and save his family."

"Is that why you never came back?"

Rukia nodded.

"We were all really worried about you, you know." Tsukimori sighed. "Was this Human really worth all of this? Worth whatever punishment awaits you?"

"If you only knew him, you would understand."

Sensing there was nothing more to be said by her, Tsukimori turned away and rejoined Renji and Shuhei. Before leaving her friend, she turned back and said, "Whatever happens, Rukia, it will never change how we as your friends feel about you."

Leaving things at that, Tsukimori and the others left Rukia to mull over her thoughts alone in her cell.

At the gates of the Squad 6 barracks, Tsukimori and Shuhei stood with Renji.

"Do you know what's going to happen to her?"

Renji shook his head. "It won't be good, whatever Central 46 decides." He looked at them and sighed. "This whole thing is just one big mess..."

Tsukimori hugged him and stepped back. "Just hang in there, Renji, OK?"

Renji nodded and sent them on their way, wondering what the days to come would bring.


End file.
